The Master League
by Skittymon
Summary: "One day we'll be the bestest trainers ever!" He nodded. "Yea, you and me." Ash Ketchum never imagined that one league could change, or fix, his family so much.
1. Prolouge

**Omg my first Pokemon story :D I know that Giovanni as Ash father is one of the most popular theories for Ash's dad especially since Pokemon Sunday stated Delia used to be in Team Rocket and even dated Giovanni :D Diamondshipping bitches~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon nor I will ever.**

_The town of Pallet is divided into two sections. One of the commoners and the other rich. Now there isn't rivalry or social class. In Pallet Town everyone is equal. In the richer side held the laboratory of the famous Professor Oak, and a little down the street was a huge house. In the front of the house were two little boys. One was three and the other was two. The two were in a pokemon battle._

"_Ryhorn use horn attack!" The older boy commanded._

_The younger one and the shyer one said, "Meowth, use scratch."_

_Ryhorn and Meowth started charging at each other. Meowth claws began to glow a faint white as did Ryhorn's horn. The two finally hit each other. For a little awhile the seem equal until Ryhorn lifted his horn and threw Meowth across the lawn. The younger boy ran over to see if Meowth was okay but he was knocked out._

"_Yea! I won!" The older boy rejoiced in victory._

_The younger boy grabbed Meowth putting him in his arms and ran over to the older boy. "That not fair Ash! Ryhorn a rock type!"_

"_Stop complaining Silver! You're just mad that I won!" The older boy, Ash, protested. "Me and Ryhorn are the ultimate team!"_

"_Ry!" The rock type agreed. _

"_Just wait, I beat you when we real trainers!" Silver told his older brother._

"_Silver you're a year younger than me, I'll start a year before you and by then I'll be a Pokemon Master." Ash said slyly._

"_Na-uh! Daddy said that he no become Pokemon Master until a lot after he started pokemon training!" Silver said._

"_So? I bet me and you will bet dad someday." Ash said with pride._

"_Really? Think so?" Silver asked in awe._

"_Hu-uh. Sons are suppose to beat their dads. So one day we'll be the bestest trainers ever.!" Ash said enthusiastically. "People everywhere will be afraid to face us!"_

_Silver nodded, "Yea me and you." _

"_Meo!" the cat pokemon looked at the boy carrying him._

"_Sorry Meowth. Me, and you will be the bestest." Silver promised his pokemon._

"_Not unless you can beat Ryhorn and me, you'll never be the best." Ash said._

"_So we'll never be the best?" Silver began to cry. "But I wa- wanna."_

_Ash ran over to his younger brother. "C'mon Silver don't cry. What if mom hears you?" Ash didn't want to get in trouble again. "Please stop."_

_However it was to late their mom, Delia Ketchum, came out to see one of her sons crying. She ran over to Silver and began to comfort him. "Ash Ketchum what did you to make your little brother cry?"_

"_H- he say that I won't be bestest pokemon trainer unless I beat him, and I- I c-can't!" Silver continued to cry while embracing his mom._

"_Ash, say sorry to Silver." Delia demanded._

"_I'm sorry Silver, we can be the bestest trainers together." Ash apologized._

_Silver looked up at his older brother, "Really? Y-you mean that?"_

"_Yea! We'll conquer Kanto and whatever's beyond it!" Ash smiled._

_Silver pushed off his mom and walked over to his brother and gave him and hug. "Thankies."_

_Delia smiled at her two little boys. She hopes that their dreams will come true. "Come on you two, we're gonna get a family photo."_

"_Can Meowth and Ryhorn be it too?" Ash asked hopefully._

"_Of course." Delia chuckled. "They are family after all." Ryhorn and Mewoth looked her with faces of glee._

_Soon after walking down the road were two men. One was holding a camera and the other was a tall proud man. His head was shaved but he still looked sunning. He walked with poise and sense a pride. This man was Giovanni Ketchum._

"_Dad(dy)!" The boys screamed with joy at the same time. They ran over to their dad as fast as they could._

_The man saw the two boys running over to him. He picked the two putting each on one of his shoulders. "How are two Pokemon Masters to-be?" He asked._

"_I beat Silver with Ryhorn!" Ash said proudly._

"_Because he's a rock-type!" Silver looked down sadly. "Meowth can't win."_

_Giovanni looked at his red haired son. "Now why would you say that?"_

_Silver looked up at his dad. "Because of type-disoabvandge" Silver tried to pronounce._

"_Well being a Pokemon Trainer for so long I've learned a thing or two, and what I want you two to remember is that winning a battle just doesn't have to do with types, it's also how strong your bond with your pokemon is. The more you're connected the more your pokemon don't want to let you down."_

_Ash and Silver stared at their father in bewilderment. They couldn't comprehend how bonds effect a battle until they have a legitimate battle. _

_Giovanni sighed knowing that the boys had no idea what he said. "Let me put it this way: Meowth is a normal type but with encouragement from Silver he has a greater chance of beating Ryhorn."_

_The two boys looked at their father in awe, "Really?!" they both asked excitedly. _

_He began to laugh, "Of course, a Pokemon Master should know these things."_

_Ash looked at his dad with a fierce eyes, putting his first in front of his face clutching his hand together forming a fist. "Dad I'm gonna beat you a become a Pokemon Master." _

_Giovanni smirked at his oldest son, "Is that challenge?"_

_Silver came closer to his dad face and said, "Don't forget about me! I beat you too!"_

_Then Delia came walking down smiling at the three of them, "I know talking about pokemon is great and everything but we do have a picture to take."_

_Giovanni put the two brothers down, "She's right boys." He walked over to his wife and gave her a soft peck on the lips._

"_Ew!" Both Ash and Silver yelled._

"_You know that when your older that you'll want to kiss a girl." Delia informed her sons._

"_Na-uh! Girls are ewwy!" Silver said while sticking his tongue out._

"_Say that now but wait you'll be over a girl someday and do anything to impress her and to notice you." Their father informed them._

_Ash shook his head. "Picture! Let's take it now!" Ash grabbed his mom's hand and walked over to the house. As they were walking Giovanni winked at Delia knowing that their plan had worked. _

_The four walked over to their house. The was a giant red house with a huge lawn unlike most of Pallet's richer houses, they didn't have a fountain the lawn or a huge security gate. Delia and Giovanni wanted their sons to grow up not spoiled and having to strive for their dreams instead of it being handed to them._

_With the huge house comes a lot of money. The couple have done things in their past that they aren't proud of to get the money. The both used to be in Team Rocket, actually that's how they met. However realizing their evil ways both quit Team Rocket and made a home in Pallet. Although the past still __haunts them can't let Ash and Silver know about it. _

_The photographer stood in front of the house waiting for the family to arrive. "You can do anything you want in the photo, just make sure I can see you." he smiled._

"_Let's go Ryhorn!" Ash said as he began to ran._

"_Ryhorn!" He replied happily as he followed Ash._

_Ash climbed on top of Ryhorn while grabbing on to his horn to keep his balance and not to fall. Silver held Meowth close to chest and hiding half of his face._

_Giovanni walked over to the boys holding Delia's hand. "They seem rambunctious."_

"_They get it from you" Delia said coolly. "Remember you when you started your journey? You told me it took you three days to get out of Viridan Forest just because you were so excited to be a pokemon trainer you couldn't read you're map."_

"_I couldn't help it. Just being with Bulbasaur was a thrill but my first battle in Viridian Forest, I couldn't stand still for a moment let alone read a map." Giovanni reminisced._

"_Hurry up!" Ash yelled._

"_We're coming!" Giovanni responded to his son._

_Giovanni and Delia walked over in front of the house. Giovanni put his arm around Delia's waist keeping her close. Ash grabbed Giovanni's hand and raised it up high wearing a silly grin while Ryhorn was smiling happily. Silver held his mother's leg hiding half his face still holding Meowth. Meowth gave nearly the exact same smile that Ryhorn had._

"_Perfect." The camera man said. "Say eevee!"_

"_Eevee!"_

%%%*\-w-/*%%% 

_A few weeks later Giovanni was at the local Pallet Town drug store getting his photo developed. While he was waiting his pokegear rang. He grabbed it and answered it. "Hello?"_

"_Giovanni are the photos done?" His wife asked over the other line._

"_Almost." he smiled. "But have to go see Professor Oak before I can get back."_

"_Alright. I'll have dinner waiting for you when you get back." she said sweetly._

"_Can't wait." He then disconnected the call and put his pokegear away._

"_Here are your photos." The clerk handed him a folder holding his photos._

"_Thank you." he handed him some poke dollars and left the market. He then walk across Pallet to get to Oak's. He saw several kids running through the town and the occasional pokemon battle. That's the glory of Pallet. It's one of the oldest towns of Kanto but that's it. It's still a town. It has clean air and huge fields. Over all the years it remained the same like it's trapped in time. Giovanni always liked that about Pallet._

_He knocked the door of the large laboratory. Then a man with brown hair and some silver hair wearing a lab coat answered the door. "Good to see you, it's been awhile. How are the boys?"_

"_Hectic as always. Their worse than Delia when she was a teenager." Giovanni laughed. "So what did you called me for?"_

"_I'm helping Professor Rowan in the Sinnoh region with his evolution theory. I have a Bulbasaur and a Ivysaur with me but I need-"_

"_A Venasaur." Giovanni finished his sentence. He grabbed a red and white ball from his belt and click the button in the middle to increase the size of the ball and threw the ball into the air. "Come out Venasaur." _

_A giant plant monster appeared out of the ball. "Vena!"_

"_I owe you one." Oak said as he went to study Venasaur._

"_Please, you're the one you gave me Venasaur when he was still a Bulbasaur I could at least help you with your studies in return." Giovanni lied down on the couch to take a quick nap._

_When Giovanni awoke it was already sunset, realizing the time he jolted up. "Oh geez I'm late. Professor I gotta go." He got Venasaur's pokeball and aimed it at the pokemon. A bright red light hit him then the light engulfed him and got smaller into a thin line with returned to the pokeball. Giovanni then ran out the laboratory but was stopped by a couple of people that were talking franticly._

"_A Camerupt went crazy! It's using eruption everywhere! A house down the street caught on fire! Someone should call the fire department!" Giovanni felt his heart drop. He began running as fast as he could. _Please not them. Please not them. Please not them! _He kept thinking to himself. _

_However his hopeful thinking was useless as he stood in once beautiful lawn now destroyed and covered in ash. The house itself was burning up in flames. Giovanni began ran inside the house. "Delia! Ash! Silver! Where are you!?"_

_The house began to collapse. A wooden poll fell down and blocked the exit. The heat was increasing Giovanni could tell as he tried to move the poll but his hand burnt on touch. He continued to go futher into the house. "Delia! Ash! Silver! Tell me where you are!"_

_Seconds felt like hours until he finally got a response, "Over here!" Giovanni turned to see Delia holding a frightened Ash in her hands. "Mommy I'm scared." He gripped her tighter and dug his face into her chest. She could only soothe him by rubbing the back of his head. "Don't worry everything will be alright. I promise." she whispered to him. She then raised her voice for Giovanni to hear. "Honey Silver's taking a nap with the pokemon! He's upstairs.!"_

_He then over to her to help her up seeing that she's to stun to get up by herself. "Honey you and Ash get out the back patio. I'll get Silver." he told her sternly. She only nodded as she carried carried her and Ash out._

_Giovanni then ran up the stairs but as he was climbing he heard a loud scream that belonged to Delia along with a loud crash. Giovanni closed his eyes excepting that they did not make it. He continued up and around the hallway until another poll fell leaving only little space open. However Meowth and Ryhorn were able to get out and ran over to Giovanni. Both had severe burns on them and crying in pain. Giovanni then grabbed a pokeball from his belt and released the pokemon. "Nidoran come on out."_

_The a purple rabbit-like pokemon shook itself and opened eyes to Giovanni waiting for a command. "Nidoran go get Silver. I'm counting on you." he said desperately. _

_Nidoran nodded and ran under the poll toward Silver's room. Giovanni, Meowth, and Ryhorn ran to the main entrance hoping to escape in time. The poll which was blocking the door was now inflamed. "Ryhorn use mega horn!" Giovanni commanded._

_Ryhorn's horn increased in size and turn into a bright white color as he began charging at the poll. The poll easily broke into millions of pieces. Giovanni smiled, at least he has some good fortune. Then he and Meowth followed Ryhorn escaping the burning house. _

_He waited fro Nidoran to come back with his son as he took refuge in a nearby hill. _Silver please be okay_ he thought to himself. However he's pleads were not answered. The house instantly exploded as flames engulfed the entire area. Giovanni waited. Waited. And Waited. But no one came. He fell to his knees trembling. Everything he had gone. Except for one thing. He slowly got up as Meowth and Ryhorn, who were also crying, looked at him curiously. "C'mon you two were going back to headquaters." Giovanni walked to Viridian City holding his picture close to his chest. Team Rocket. That's all he has left, and he's not gonna lose that too. _

%%%*\-w-/*%%% 

_Delia Ketchum soon awoke in the Pallet Town emergency room. Tubes were planted into veins and one into her mouth making sure she has a enough oxygen. How did she get here? The last thing she remembers is the ceiling collapsing and her screaming._

_Soon a women, a bit older than Delia, entered the room. She quickly ran over to Delia embracing her in her arms. "Oh thank Arecus you're awake."_

_Even at twenty-one Delia didn't enjoy her sister hugging her. "Off Leaf." She barely gathered the strength to push Leaf off._

"_Don't try to talk. There's a lot of soot in your lungs, and movement will cause less oxygen for you." Leaf said seriously concern for her sister's well-being._

_Delia didn't care. She removed the oxygen mask from her face. "De-!" Leaf was trying to say but was cut off by her little sister. "Where's Ash?" Only those two words and she was already out off breath. "Giovanni? Silver?"_

_Leaf only looked down with sadness in her eyes covered with tears. "Giovanni, Silver...we couldn't find them." _

_Delia took in the information slowly and painfully as tears rolled down her eyes. Her youngest son and husband gone. During her crying, Ash walked into the room and for some reason smiling._

"_Mommy a giant rainbow birdie! It was big and colorful and went 'KRAH!'. It was awesome we were in our house and then poof rainbow birdie got us out!" Ash said excitingly to his mother. But his smile soon fell when he saw his mom crying. "Mommy why are you crying?" Almost as her tears were contagious Ash started crying too. "Momma please don't cry. I-I don't like seeing you sad. Please stop."_

_Delia then hug her elder – now only – son. Both crying; one however knows why their crying and other does not. From that day forth Ash was known as Delia's brave soldier. _

**Wow longest thing I've ever written. :D Along with this story their will be two sides stories. Which I haven't started :( But you won't need them for awhile XD Review please :3**


	2. The Unova League

**I hope you people enjoyed the prologue but that's just the beginning. For reference here are the ages of the characters-**

**Ash-14**

**Trip-12**

**Iris-13**

**Cilan-17**

**Alder-57**

**Dislcaimer- I don't own Pokemon nor will I ever.**

_~I'm on a quest now! Don't know when, where, or how. I' gonna be the best! Put my training to the test. Got to catch them all now! I'm ready to shout out so loud! I live for Pokemon! Long live Pokemon! And on and on and on and on. And on and on and on and on! It's going on!~_

Nervous, excited, thrilled, heart pumping, adrenaline running through his veins. Ash clutched his sweaty hands together. A grin slowly made a place on his face. His newest hat, white in front with a blue pokeball on it, flipped showing off the back red side. The audience of at least hundred-thousand cheering and screaming. His partner Pikachu stand right beside him. He's might actually do this. He might win the Unova League.

It's only the second time he's ever been in the semi-final; first being Sinnoh but he lost Tobias, who won the league. Ash was able to get Stephan down to his last pokemon with Ash having still three pokemon left. However, Stephan's trump card, Sawk, was able to beat his Krookodile, Leavanny and Unfezant by itself now both are down to their last pokemon. "Alright Palpitoad, I chose you!" Ash threw his pokeball into the air summoning the vibration pokemon. "Palll!" It said.

Stephan, who was a bit stress about losing, smiled. "Ash lets make this great battle."

"Of course!" Ash shouted. "But I don't plan on losing. Palpitoad used mud shot!"

The water pokemon filled its mouth with mud and then released it with the support from its long tongue. The mud bombs start heading toward Sawk at a rapid passe.

"Sawk dodge it and counter with low sweep!" Shephen commanded.

Sawk jumped high to avoid the mud shot. The mud shot caused a giant mud cloud to summon enabling Sawk to hide itself. Ash gritted at the situation. With Sawk in the cloud he couldn't see where it was. "Palpitoad use hydro pump in on the dust cloud!"

Palpitoad shot a giant gun of water out of its mouth and aimed it at the dust. It launched into the could and hit Sawk. Sawk the flew out in pain and quickly fell to the ground. "Get up Sawk!" Shephan yelled. With its trainers command it slowly got up and breathed heavily. It could barely stand up and had many scratches on it. Stephan began to laugh.

Ash raised his eyebrow, "What's so funny?"

"Sawk isn't done yet. We still have our secret weapon," he and Sawk smirked.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked nervously.

"I'll show you. Sawk use final gambit!" Sawk then glowed a brownish color, his pupils thinned, his muscles increased greatly, and then roared crazily.

"Whoa, what power!" Ash said. "What did that move do?"

"Final gambit is an all or nothing attack. Using every bit of Sawk's remaining energy to unleash an powerful attack," Stephan explained. "Sawk go!"

Sawk then ran extremely fast heading toward Palpitoad. Before Palpitoad could react Sawk became releasing powerful punches and kicks. "Palll!" It screamed in pain.

"Palpitoad hang in there!" Ask yelled. _What do I do? Stephan said this was an all or nothing attack. I'm guessing that means if Sawk continues it'll eventually faint. I just need Palpitoad to withstand the attack. _"C'mon Palpitoad don't give up!" Ash pleaded.

Then Palpitoad's hurting face turned into a determined one. Even with Sawk endless attacking, Palpitoad kept it's spot not willing to give up. However with all the hits Palpitoad began feeling weaker and weaker.

_I don't know how much longer Palpitoad can keep this up!_ Ash thought to himself. _Sawk's going to fast that even if I tell Palpitoad to attack it, Sawk will just cut us off. _"Palpitoad!" Ash screamed.

With it's trainer's encouragement a rush of energy came in. "Pal!" Suddenly Palpitoad glowed a bright blue. The crowd stared in awe. Palpitoad grew three feet taller, in legs grew longer, and obtained arms. Finally the blue light disappeared from the new pokemon as it scream, "Seismitoad!"

Ash's face turned into a giant smile. "Awesome, you evolved into Seismitoad!" Ash grabbed his pokedex from his pocket and looked at Seismitoad's stats. Ash smirked looking at the improved pokemon.

"I don't care if you're pokemon evolved. Sawk, end this with one final punch!" Stephen said.

"That's fine. We'll just try our new move. Seismitoad use drain punch!" Ash said throwing out his fist.

Seismitoad's hand turned into a purple and yellow spiral and it began charging toward Sawk. While Sawk focused it's remaining energy to it's hand and ran to Seismitoad. Both punches clash on the other's face. As they dug their fist more into the other they began to cringe. Both stood waiting for the other to collapse. It felt like hours, it was so quiet Ash was sure that the crowd could hear his heart pounding. But finally Sawk collapsed to the ground. Ash's face had a giant smile as he jumped up and down for joy. "We did it! We did it!"

Ash ran over to Seismitoad and gave it a hug. "You were awesome Seismitoad!" Seismitoad grinned in response.

Stephan sighed and returned Sawk to it's pokeball. "You did great Sawk." Stephan then made his way down to Ash. His extended his hand to him. "That was a great battle. I had a lot of fun."

Ash returned the handshake. "Me too."

Then Ash's two traveling companions, Iris and Cilan, came to congratulate him on his victory. "You did great Ash!" Iris hugged him. "That match was full of suspense and flavor, truly amazing!" Cilan said.

Ash laughed, "Thanks guys but I still have the finals to win." Ash turned to the giant screen looking at the other semi-final match. The two trainers were his rivals Trip and Bianca. Bianca had her Emboar out on the field while Trip had his Unfezant out. Both were down to their last pokemon.

"Unfezant use air slash." Trip told his pokemon. Unfezant then gained a circle a strong wind in its feathers then threw it at Emboar.

"Emboar counter with flamethrower!" yelled Bianca. Emboar took a deep breath in, the released the a burst of fire from it's mouth. The two attacks clashed both equal in power. Finally the two eventually led to an explosion. However the screen showed Trip coolly smirking. "Unfezant use sky attack." Though the smoke Unfezant came rushing at Emboar with high speed. "Emboar dodge it!" Binaca cried. Her efforts went to waste as Unfezant was to fast and hit Emboar causing him to faint.

"And the winner is Trip! He'll be advancing to finals to face Ash Ketchum!" The announcer said. Ash was very exciting, facing his Unova rival in the finals. He could finally prove to Trip that he's a great trainer. Ash ran over to his rival who just came back from the area.

"We get to battle each other Trip! Isn't it great?" Ash asked happily.

Trip scoffed, "Yea right, you just won by luck."

Ash's good mood quickly turned into anger, "What?!"

Trip turned and looked at Ash dead in the eyes, "Face it, you wouldn't have won if your Palpitoad hadn't evolved into Seismitoad. Therefore, you only won by luck, and luck isn't gonna help you beat me."

Ash gritted in anger then his face sadden. Trip was telling the truth. Ash hid his sadness and just smiled at Trip, "I'm gonna give it my all."

Trip ginned, "Good, I want a great battle." He then walked away. Cilan and Iris went to Ash's side.

"Who are you gonna use in your match against Trip?" Cilan asked. "Trip will be difficult to beat."

"Cilan has a point Ash." Iris said. "Trip's a very good trainer."

Ash looked down to Pikachu how gave a determined look. "Krookodile, Unfezant, Levanny, and Seismitoad are to tired to battle because of Sawk." Ash turned to his friends. "I know who I'm gonna use." Ash then ran over the transporter to get his pokemon from Professor Juniper.

%%%*\-w-/*%%%

Ash stood on the elevator that would take him to the field. The league wanted to make a dramatic entrance so both him and Trip would ascend to the field. "You ready Pikachu?"

"Pika." The mouse pokemon nodded.

Ash grabbed his hat and flipped it over. His eyes became very determine. _I can do this_ he thought to himself. When he reached the field he could hear the crowd cheering and screaming. Ash couldn't help but laugh a bit. He looked over to his rival Trip. He was as eager as Ash was. The scoreboard showed his face with six empty slots along with Trip's and six empty slots below him. The referee came out holding two flags; one green and one red. "Now begins the final match of the 107th Unova league!" The crowd out even louder showing their excitement. The referee raised his green flag and pointed to Trip, "On the right have Trip from Nuvema Town!" The he raised the red flag and point to Ash, "On the left, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, Kanto!"

"Go Ash! You can do this!" Screamed Iris and Cilan.

The referee raised one flag up to the scoreboard. "Now the gamble to see who sends out the first pokemon." A light flickered red or green. If it lands on green, Trip sends out the first pokemon; if red, Ash sends out first. The light went back and forth until landing on the green. "Trip sends out the first pokemon."

Trip grabbed a pokeball from his belt and threw it, "Go, Chandelure!" Then out cam the luring pokemon. Ash hasn't seen it since it was a Lampent.

Ash grabbed his pokeball, "I know who I'm sending out." He then threw his pokball into the air. "I choose you, Gigalith." Ash's Boldore recently evolved during training. Since it evolved Ash wanted to use it.

The referee looked over to Trip, "You may have the first move."

"Alright, Chandelure, use shadow ball!" Trip commanded. Chandleure then put it's hand's then gathering dark energy into a ball then throwing it at Gigalith.

"Gigalith, counter with power gem!" Then Gigaith's gaint red horn glowed then threw a colorful rock toward the shadow ball. When both clash an explosion arrived. Neither attack was able to get through.

"They're equal." Cilan pointed out.

Trip gritted, "Fine then we'll just have to try harder. Chandelure, use energy ball!" Chandelure gathered glowing green energy in the form of a sphere. Then threw the ball at the rock pokemon.

"Gigalith dodge it!" Ash commanded. Gigalith started moving it's feet, however with it's new evolution, Gigalith had gotten slower was was unable to dodge the attack. Gigalith moaned in pain since energy ball is a grass type move which is super effective against a rock type like Gigalith

"Gigalith shake it off!" Gigalith then stood up ready for Ash's next move. "Now, we'll kick it up a knotch, Gigalith stone edge!" Gigalith surrounding itself with hundreds of little rocks then aimed them at Chandelure.

"Chandelure use flame burst!" Trip ordered. Chandelure released a fire ball from it's arms headed it toward the stone edge.

The two attacks hit. Both very powerful, and equal. The to attacks kept clashing at each other. Back and forth, back and forth; each barley moving an inch. Finally the two attacks passed through each other and headed toward the pokemon. The flame burst hitting Gigalith, and stone edge hitting Chandelure. Since both were equal in power and having dealt earlier damage; both have fainted.

"Both sides are unable to battle." The referee announced. "Please send out your next pokemon."

Ash grabbed a pokeball from his belt then threw it into the air, "Dewott, I chose you!" The evolved sea otter appeared out of the pokeball. Oshawott had evolved on Onix island while trying to save Melotta along with Pipulp.

Trip then threw his pokeball, "Unfezant, out." The pokemon that had won Trip's access to the finals had come out. Ash was feeling the tension.

"I'm not gonna give up, Trip." Ash said determinedly.

"I don't expect you to," Trip grinned.

"Round two between Dewott and Unfezant, begin!"

%%%*\-w-/*%%%

"I can't believe they're both on their last pokemon." Iris said breathlessly.

"I know, the fight was filled with great flavor and spice, but it all end up on the final touches. It's up to their ace pokemon now." Cilan said.

Ash's pokemon Dewott, Emboar, Scrafty, and Servine, who all had evolved in training due to perpetration for the league, all fainted, unable to battle. Trip's pokemon Unfezant, Vanilluxe, Jellicent, and Conkeldurr also unable to battle. Ash knew who was coming, even if he's trembling right now he won't admit he's scared.

Ash looked down to his number one partner, "You ready buddy?"

Pikachu looked at Ash with determination. "Pika." Then Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and landed in the area.

Trip got out his final pokeball. "It comes down to this." He turned to Ash and shouted, "Let's see how much these two have improved since Nuvema town!" Then he released the pokemon inside. "Go Serperior!" Then appeared Trip's first pokemon that he's had since it was a little Snivy.

"The final match between Pikachu and Serperior, begin!"

"Pikachu use quick attack!" Pikachu then started running quickly headed to Serperior to attack. However Serperior just stood waiting for Pikachu to attack it. When Pikachu final got close enough Trip said, "Serperior use wrap." Serperior trapped Pikachu in it's tail enabling it to attack..

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled while witnessing his partner's pain.

"Pika..." Pikachu trying to gasp for air. "Pikachu!" Pikachu bit down on Serperior's tail hoping to get it to release. Serperior couldn't take the pain any longer. It loosen the grip of it's tail letting Pikachu escape.

"Glad you're alright buddy." Ash smiled. "Now use thunderbolt!" Pikachu used it's signature move sending a lighting bolt at Serperior.

"Serperior, counter with leaf tornado." Serperior whipped it's tail around gathering leaves then sending them at the thunderbolt.

The leaf tornado grabbed the lightning bolt, swerving it around in the vortex neglecting the attack. Ash grunted, "Pikachu, before Serperior can act, use electro ball." Pikachu moved it's tail creating a ball of electricity then whipping it at Serperior.

Serperior unable to move, got hit by the electro ball, collapsed to the ground. "Get up, Serperior!" Serperior rose with a scratch on it's face. "Serperior, solarbeam!" Serperior gathered the sunlight and aimed it at Pikachu. Pikachu began moving away from the beam but Serperior's solarbeam folloewed Pikachu until it hit the mouse pokemon.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried as Pikachu got blasted away by the powerful solarbeam. Pikachu got up but was breathing deeply showing that it was very tried. _I don't know how much more Pikachu can take. _Ash thought to himself. "Alright, Pikachu, let's end this with one final iron tail!"

Trip grinned, "Serperior, let's end this with dragon tail." Both pokemon's tails began to glow. Pikachu's was covered with thin steel making the tail gray while Serperior's tail gathering mystic energy making the tail red. Both pokemon began to charge at each other. Seconds felt like hours. Ash could see each step Pikachu made.

They two hit. Pikachu swung from the air while Serperior stood on the ground. Their tail's on each others. Neither was ready to give up. They seemed equal. Each trying to give hundred and twenty percent. However only one could win.

Serperior moved it's tail up causing Pikachu to fly up then come plummeting down. When Pikachu finally hit the ground it was unconscious. "Pikachu is unable to battle; Trip from Nuvema Town is this year's Unova League champion."

Ash fell to his knees. He was so close. So close. He tasted the victory but it slipped away from him. Pikachu made it's way over to Ash. Ash sadly smiled, "It's not your fault Pikachu, I should have given you better commands."

Trip was given his trophy and raised it up high. _Showoff. _Ash bitterly thought. Ash felt someone poking him from behind. He turned to Alder, the Unova champion. "Ash could you come down to the area with me?"

Ash hesitated but then said, "Sure."

Alder walked him down and then Ash stood next to Trip.

"What's going on?" Ash asked.

Trip shrugged in response.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Alder started. "As many of you know I am a 'Pokemon Master.' The title only goes to very few special trainers. And in order to even have a chance of being a Pokemon Master, one must compete in the Master League. This tournament only happens very ten years." Alder looked at Trip. "For winning the Unova League, you Trip, have qualified for the Master League." Then he looked over to Ash. "For getting high honor is the Indigo League, Silver Conference, Hoenn League, Sinnoh League and for defeating the Orange Island and Battle Froniter challenges, you Ash Ketchum have qualified for the Master League."

Alder walked off the stage then turned to the two boys, "Congratulations."

**Holy poop, this took forever to write. Pokemon battles are so hard to make intersecting :U Read and Review please.**


	3. Homecoming

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but originally I was going to do one chapter of Lost then work on a chapter of this but that takes to long so yea XD The Unova league in Japan, ugh. They made Trip lose the first battle! WTF Japan? Anyway more characters :D So here are their ages:**

**May- 13**

**Dawn- 12(Almost 13)**

**Misty- 15**

**Brock- 18**

**Tracey- 16**

**Gary- 15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

The whole boat ride back to Pallet Town Ash couldn't stand still, not even for a moment. How could he? He got accepted into the greatest league in the world! And he's only fourteen! He had a goofy looking grin plastered on his face and well as his partner Pikachu who was on his shoulder.

"Ash, would you stop acting like a kid?" His friend and future dragon master, Iris, asked.

Ash quickly turned around to Iris and replied, "How can I not? This is the Master League we're talking about! I've dream of competing in it for as long as I can remember!"

"Ash don't get carried away," Cilan started, "there are many powerful trainer also competing in the league and they've been training for a long time."

Ash lied down on his chair and kicked his feet up on the table. He took a deep breath in then exhaled. "I'm not worried," Ash smiled. "You know guys, someone told me something important a long time ago. I don't remember who – I'm even sure that it really happened – but they said, 'As long as you have faith in your pokemon they'll come through in the end.' That's why I'm not worried, because I have faith in my pokemon. Right, Pikachu?" Pikachu nodded in response as it climbed Ash's shoulder.

Iris and Cilan exchange looks then looked back at Ash. They both sighed then gave him a comforting smile. Axew poked out of Iris' head looked at Ash confused, but nevertheless happy.

Iris took a seat next to Ash and asked, "What's the Kanto region like?" In their journey in east Unova they met many pokemon from foreign regions and Iris was curious of them. She had already caught a Dragonite, a pokemon native to Kanto, and knows about Pikachu from Ash, but the rest is a mystery to her.

"It's amazing. There's a lot of places to visit and powerful trainer too. And of course Pallet Town." Ash smirked. "I can't wait to show you guys my other pokemon."

"If your other pokemon have the same invigorating flavor as you do, the Master League will have to look out." Cilan said. Cilan was one of three gym leaders at the Stration Gym. He had faced many challenging opponents before, but there was something about Ash. Most trainers faced only one of the brothers, but Ash chose to face all three. Even with Cilan's evaluation saying that Ash's would lose, mostly due to type disadvantage, Ash still won the match. After the defeat Cilan deciding to travel with Ash to see Ash's other abilities.

"They better. All of them." Ash's eyes filled with determination thinking about Trip, and some of his past rivals, Paul and Gary.

"Did I hear right?" The three turned to see the captain of the ship along with an Octillery to the side of him. "You're competing in the Master League?"

"That's right!" Ash replied excitedly. "I'm so pumped for it."

"I remember when I competed in the league." The captain began to reminisced. "Good times, huh Octillery?"

"Oct!" The water pokemon replied happily.

"You competed in the league?" Ash asked the captain as he put his hat back on his head. "Can you tell me about it?"

"Sure thing." The captain started to stroke his beard. "Well, they never give the location. They'll give you a riddle and you have to use your skills as a trainer to figure out where the league is being held, and competing in the league gives you access to train at Mt. Silver in the Johto region."

"Isn't Mt. Silver one of the most dangerous places to train?" Cilan asked. "Its harsh weather and landslides make the area very unpredictable."

"Qualified trainers can handle it." The captain smirked. The captain started walking away from the group, followed by his Octilley, but stopped and turned his head back to them. "However I will warn you that my Rapidash and Magnezone are still afraid of battling because of that league. Take it from me, kid, some of those trainers can be vicious."

Ash gulped in fear, which is bizarre since he should be ecstatic. He shook his head, denying everything that's he's just heard. "When do we arrive in Pallet Town?"

"A few hours." With that the captain return to the engine room.

Iris put her hand on Ash's shoulder. "Don't worry Ash, you're strong enough for the league. You almost won the Unova League." Iris ensured him.

Ash smiled back to Iris, "Yea, besides you guys get to met my other friends that I traveled with! You guys already met Dawn, your gonna love the rest of them."

"What are they like?" Cilan asked.

"Well, first there's Misty. She was the first trainer I met on my journey, and it turned out that shes the leader of the Cerulean Gym. We traveled together across Kanto, the Orange Islands, and Johto. She specializes in water pokemon – kinda how you do with dragon pokemon Iris – she's one of most powerful trainers I know.

Then there's Brock, you know, the one that Dawn talked about. He's the former gym leader of Pewter City, but now he's training to be a pokemon doctor. He's a really good cook. I've been traveling with him up until I finished traveling the Sinnoh reigon.

Tracey was a friend I met in the Orange Islands, he's a pokemon watcher. He's a huge fan of Professor Oak and he decided to work for him. I can always count on Tracey to take care of my pokemon.

Then there's May and Max; they're brother and sister that I met in the Hoenn region I met May while trying to get Pikachu back from Team Rocket and I met Max at the Petalburg Gym, because their dad's the gym leader. May didn't want to be a trainer, like me, and ended up doing pokemon contests. Max was eight, so couldn't own a pokemon. They traveled with across the Hoenn region and the Kanto region when I competed in the Battle Frontier. I think Max should be on his own journey by now.

You guys met Dawn, and that's everyone." Ash finished.

"Don't you have parents?" Iris laughed at Ash for not mention them.

Ash's eyes widen then he jumped out of his seat and started running across the ship. "I forgot to tell my mom about the league!" He shouted as Pikachu quickly followed him leaving Cilan and Iris sweatdropping in the room.

"Pikachu, imagine how excited mom will be when we tell her about the league!" Ash said eagerly while running down the hallway trying his best not to run into anybody and not to slip since he didn't have his shoes on.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

Ash got to the video phone and started to dial his phone number and waited for his mom to pick up as he listened to the beeps.

"Hello." Delia Ketchum said then realized who was calling. "Ash! I'm sorry I couldn't make it to see you compete in the Unova League, but I saw you on TV. You got second place honey!"

"So," Ash started trying to hide his excitement, "did you see what happen at the award ceremony?"

"No honey." Delia answered. "I thought you might have left after you lost."

Ash started chuckling and Pikachu soon joined in his childish antic. Delia grinned and asked, "Okay, what are you two hiding from me?"

"Well, a certain fourteen year old son of yours got accepted into _the_ _Master League_." Ash finished with a smirk.

_Master League?!_ Delia thought to herself. _I remember when he got accepted all those years ago. _

%%%*\-w-/*%%%

_The sixteen year old brunette was walking into the warehouse, he hoped that _she _wouldn't be there. He held an envelope with a letter in it. "Maybe she's not here." He muttered to himself. "What a relief." He continued walking into the warehouse, which he had made his home along with another Rocket member who was higher in the ranks than him. To think that he'd join the group that he disbanded three years ago. It wasn't his idea, but for someone's dying wish he joined._

"_If you're trying to sneak in here, you're failing miserably." A cocky female voice said. The fourteen year old came out of the shadow wearing her Team Rocket hat and uniform. Her Misdreavus grabbed the letter from him and returned it to her. _

"_That's mine." He hissed at her. The two never got along and she loved pestering him._

"_I don't why you're mad Gio. I would have found eventually, so why try to avoid it?" She said while reading the letter. Her eyes widen as she read the letter. "The Master League?" She scoffed. "You can't be serious about competing?"_

"_Yea I am, Delia." He responded back to her. Delia knew his secret of how he disbanded Team Rocket years ago. He also won the Indigo League, defeated the elite four, and beat his rival, Blue, which is why he was chosen to compete in the Master League. _

"_If you compete, it'll blow your cover, and the admins will find out what you're really doing." Delia said slyly, as if she hoped it would happen._

_Giovanni grabbed his red hat from his backpack, it was bright red with half a white circle near the bottom. He had that hat since he began his journey. He put on top of his a brown hair and said, "That's why I'm using my nickname."_

_Delia rolled her eyes. "Good luck, Fire." She said as she walked away._

%%%*\-w-/*%%%

Delia felt tears swell in her eyes as she remember that moment. She almost let out a chuckle because of how rude and sassy she was back then. Even after the marriage, she still had that spunk. It wasn't until after the fire she decided to change her personality to the one Ash and everyone else knows, the only ones who still remembered that Delia was her sister Leaf, her husband – and Giovanni's rival – Blue, and Professor Oak.

"Mom are you okay?" Ash asked concernedly over the phone. Ash was always protective over his mother – which he showed when Entei kidnapped her – since she was the one who raised Ash.

"I'm fine." She quickly wiped her eyes then looked back the monitor. "It's just that I haven't heard of the Master League in long time, back when your aunt Leaf and uncle Blue competed."

"They _competed_ in the Master League?!" Ash nearly screamed. "Why didn't you tell me!?"

Delia gulped nervously. Why after eleven years did this conversation finally come up? "Because," she felt her eyes getting itchier and wetter, "of who they lost too. The person who won twenty years ago."

Ash wanted to ask her who won so badly that he was nearly shaking, but seeing his mom on the verge of tears stopped him. _Why is she crying over who won the Master League? _Instead he changed the topic. "Can you tell Professor Oak that I'm coming. I want my pokemon to be ready and to make sure the pokemon I caught in Unova were brought over. I already contacted everyone else, they should be over soon." Ash said.

Delia nodded. "I'm so proud of you."

Ash smiled and said, "I love you."

"Love you too, honey."

With that Ash ended the call. He sighed and went back to Iris and Cilan. Pikachu licked Ash's face and Ash smiled down at him. "I'm fine Pikachu, really. I just feel bad for mom. Whoever that person was must of hurt mom deeply."

%%%*\-w-/*%%%

Ash was the first to jump off the boat. "We're here!"

"Wow, so this is Kanto," Iris gushed looking at the new scenery of Vermillion Bay.

Cilan closed his eyes and took a breath. "What a delightful aroma in the air. I bet the rest of Kanto is just as beautiful."

Ash nodded. "Just wait till you see Pallet Town."

Iris was shaking in her spot from excitement. "I can't wait!"

"I didn't know there were planes in Kanto," Cilan noted, seeing the fast flying object flying towards them.

Ash's head tilted slightly. "I didn't think there were any by here."

Iris shook her head at the two boys. "Guys, it's obviously a flying type. Or a really fast dragon pokemon." She added as an after-thought

Ash shook his head this time. "You're both wrong." Ash then smiled, "Crobat! Over here!"

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu shouted, waving its arms in the air.

The poison bat fly closer to them. "Cro!" It said happily. It started circling around Ash and Pikachu as they both laughed.

"So where's Brock?" Ash asked eagerly.

"Ash, Pikachu!" Ash, Cilan, and Iris turned. "Over here!" Brock said waving his hand.

Ash started running over to his friend. "It's great to see you again." Ash move his hand over to Cilan and Iris. "These are my friends that I met in the Unova region. Cilan and Iris."

Brock shock hands with Cilan and Iris. "Nice to met you. I hope Ash wasn't to much trouble."

"Hey!" Ash snapped, which caused the three to laugh.

Iris was the first to stop laughing. "If that's Crobat, then who's that?" Iris pointed to the sky seeing an enormous bird.

"That's," Brock started smirking, "a friend that I met up with in Viridian Forest."

Ash smiled and started running closer to the bird pokemon. "Pidgeot!"

"Pidgeot!" The bird said happily. Ash jumped three feet into the air and hugged the bird pokemon. "I've missed you!"

Cilan looked over to Brock, "Is that one of Ash's pokemon?"

Brock nodded, "Ash had Pidgeot since it was a Pidgeotto. It evolved after a flock of Spearow and a nasty Fearow attacked a group of Pidgey and Pidgeotto. Ash left Pidgeot to protect the Pidgey and Pidgeotto in case the Fearow tried to attack again. Ash hasn't seen Pidgeot in almost three years."

Ash walked back over with Pidgeot by his side. "This is great, with Pidgeot, the chances of me winning just went up."

"Well Ash." Brock smiled. "That's not the only pokemon of yours that's back."

Ash's jumped on Pidgeot's back, "Then what are we waiting for?" Brock quickly jumped onto Pidgeot's back, since Crobat couldn't carry Brock, while Iris sent out Dragonite and her and Cilan went on it's back, then the four flew across the Kanto region to Pallet Town.

%%%*\-w-/*%%%

Pidgeot was the first of the two to arrive in Pallet Town. Ash jumped off the bird pokemon and started to run but was stopped by Brock. "Hold on a second, wait for Cilan and Iris."

"But Brock, I wanna see my pokemon." Ash wined.

"Wait, they're almost here." Brock looked into the sky seeing the dragon reluctantly flew down to Pallet Town.

"Geez Dragonite, was it really that bad?" Iris sighed as she return Dragonite to its pokeball. Cilan and Iris walked over to Ash – who was clearly impatient – and Brock. "So where's Professor Oak's lab. I heard it's one of the best pokemon laboratories in the world."

"It's just down the street." Brock answered. "Ash, your mom's there too. She's got new clothes for you."

"Awesome!" Ash said. "Let's go." He started running down the street as fast as he could, leaving Cilan, Iris, and Brock in the dust. He ran up the stairs to the lab and opened the door. "I'm here!"

"Bay!" The next then Ash knew, he was on the ground and a tongue was licking his face.

Ash laughed, "I missed you too, Bayleef."

"Ash." Ash looked up to see Professor Oak. "I heard about the Master League, congratulation."

"Thanks professor." Ash stood up, trying to keep Bayleef from attacking him again, "Did my Unova pokemon arrive here okay?"

Professor Oak nodded. "Yep. Your Dewott, Servine, Emboar, Seismitoad, Unfezant, Gigalith, Leavanny, Krookodile, and Scrafty all arrived here safely. They're outside with your other pokemon."

Ash smiled then went out back to see a giant cake saying 'CONGRATULATIONS ASH & PIKACHU,' all of his pokemon including, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charizard, Pidgeot, Muk, Tauros, Snorlax, Kingler, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Noctowl, Heracross, Donphan, Sceptile, Swellow, Torkoal, Corphish, Glalie, Torterra, Infernape, Staraptor, Gliscor, Buizel, Gible, and all of his Unova team the he sent over, all of his friends – Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Dawn, Cilan, and Iris – and his family, Delia, Gary, Leaf, and Blue.

Ash looked hungerly at the cake, "Thanks guys." Ash was about to grab a spoon and devourer the cake until his aunt Lead cut him off. "Not so fast mister. We got a surprise for you."

"What?"

Leaf grabbed Ash's shoulder's and rotated him 90 degrees to see four pokemon. A Haunter, Butterfree, Lapras, and Primeape. Ash's eyes widen as he looked at the pokemon he thought he never see again. He ran over to them and the pokemon gave him a group hug. "I can't believe you guys are here!"

Delia walked over to his son holding a jacket and the hat the Ash wore when he first started his journey. "Here Ash, I thought you should look nice for the league."

Ash took his old hat, he looked at the jacket. It was a red jacket with white pockets. It look old and had some stains on them. "Who's jacket is that?"

Delia took a breath in, "It was your fathers. He wore it when he first started his journey. He kept it here, so he wouldn't lose it. I thought you should wear during the league. Your father would be so proud of you."

Ash grabbed the jacket and hugged his mother. "Thanks mom."

The party quickly began. The pokemon socialized, so did the people. Ash walked over to his old friend May, "Hey May, where's Max?"

"He's in the Johto region on his journey." May said. There was a few seconds of silence until May asked, "How come you never mention your dad?"

Ash gave a sad smile, "That's because I don't know anything about him."

"Really?"

"Yea." Ash started. "I always wanted to ask my mom or my aunt or uncle, but any time I got on the topic of him they space out. So I figured just not to ask anymore."

"Do you have any pictures of him?" May asked.

"No." Ash sighed. "When I was really little there was a fire and everything of his got destroyed, besides the jacket I guess."

May nodded. "What do you plan on doing now?"

"I'm going to Mt. Silver."

**Oh my God. I'm finally done. I got stuck so my times! If any of you are confused, the jacket looks like the original jacket from Red and Blue version, while the hat the Giovanni has is from FireRed and LeafGreen. Sorry if that's confusing. Reviews make me want to write :P**


	4. From my Parents

**Here's the new chapter :D btw Tomboy15103 I love you. Marry me? XD And to Lightningblade49, he's meting one of them...next chapter ;P Along with one of my favorite Pokemon trainers in the anime X3**

**Disclaimer: Not some guy named Satoshi, so yea. Warning Delia may appear to be OOC**

Ash was in his room, wearing his gloves that he wore in the Unova region, he grew quite fond of them, a white T-sheet, blue jeans, and black and white sneakers. He put his hand through one of arm holes in the jacket that was once his fathers, then did the same with the other arm. He grabbed his original hat, that he's had since he first started his journey, and slipped it on his head.

Ash turned to his number one partner, Pikachu, "How do I look buddy?"

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu smiled then ran up Ash's shoulder and rubbed his cheek against Ash's, causing Ash to giggle.

"S-stop it Pikachu!" Ash said between his laughter. "It tickles!" Pikachu only rubbed harder. Making Ash laugh even more. "Okay, okay. Stop it, buddy," Ash manage to breathe out. "We got to show everyone my new outfit."

Ash ran down the stairs to his kitchen seeing Leaf cooking. "Hey aunt Leaf." Ash sat down at the table. "What are you cooking?"

Leaf turned and gave Ash a wink. "That's a secret."

Ash leaned back against his chair put his hand behind his head and looked up at the ceiling, "Sometimes I wonder how you and mom are related. You two are complete opposites."

Leaf tensed up and swallowed a lump in her throat, "Me too..." Leaf gave Ash his plate of oran berry pancakes. "So when are you going to Mt. Silver?"

Ash grabbed three pancakes and shoved them in his mouth. "Pwobble boight."

Leaf slightly lifted Ash's hat, catching his attention. "I can't understand you with your mouth full."

Ash swallowed his pancakes and let out a satisfying breath. "I said: probably tonight. I'm thinking of bringing Pidgeot, Lapras, Haunter, Butterfree, Primape, and Gible." Ash looked to the electric mouse. "Are you okay with that buddy? You'll be in charge of everyone here."

"Pika-pi." Pikachu nodded, sucking in, lifting chest trying to show how manly he was. It was working until Ash kept poking Pikachu in it's stomach and released it's breath due to the pain.

Ash looked back at his aunt and asked, "Mom told me you competed in the Master League. How was it back in the old days?"

Leaf laughed irritatedly. "It wasn't _that_ long ago, it was just twenty years." Leaf went to the sink and started to wash some of the dishes. "Blastoise and I were nearly unstoppable; we creamed all the other trainers, well that was until I faced your uncle who beat me. I got top four in the league, the only girl to get that far in six leagues, but that changed in the league ten years ago when Cynthia, the sinnoh champion, won."

Ash listened to her story waiting for her to bring up _him_. But she didn't so Ash finally spoke up, "Who won the league that year?"

"A boy." Leaf said deadpanned. "Teenager; around my age at the time."

Ash rolled his eyes. "You know that wasn't what I meant. _Who_ was he? Did you know him?"

Leaf sighed knowin that Ash wouldn't stop asking until he got his answers. "Yes, I did know him. He was one of my closest friends growing up here in Pallet. Him and Blue were the best of rivals; it reminds me of how you and Gary act toward each other."

Ash smiled at the thought. Then his eyes popped with wonder, "How come I've never heard of him before?"

Leaf shrugged in response, "There was no reason to."

"Can you tell me more?" Ash clapped his hands together and closed his eyes. "Please?"

Leaf at first gave Ash a stern look, implying that she wouldn't, but his puppy dog eyes had eventually wore her down. She sighed in defeat, "Fine." Leaf could see Ash smile in rejoice. "Well, _Fire,_wasn't the most talkative person ever. He had a hard time opening up to people. Pokemon, on the other hand, everything came naturally to him. He was a prodigy. No one could beat him." Then Leaf sighed again, "actually there was one person. His name was Gold. After that defeat, Fire lost his spark and he disappeared."

"Was that the last time you saw him?" Ash asked, interested in the topic.

"No..." She answered. "We saw each other later at the Master League, but any time we tried to talk to him, he ran off. He was hiding something, and he refused to tell any of us."

"Oh..." Ash trailed off. His energy suddenly came out in a burst as he said, "I swear I'll be a better trainer! No secrets, I'm gonna make Pallet Town proud. No one hurts my mom and gets away with it!"

Pikachu joined Ash's promise as he yelled, "Pika-pi!"

Leaf stared at her nephew and the electric mouse for a couple moments until she let out a soft chuckle, "I know you will, Ash." When Ash and Pikachu were talking to each other as Leaf thought to herself, _Just like his father. I wonder what Ash would have been like if Silver was still alive..._Leaf stood up and put her hand on Ash's shoulder, "Let's go show everyone how dashing you look."

Ash nodded as they preceded to Oak's laboratory.

%%%*\-w-/*%%%

Ash arrived the lab to see all his friends waiting for him. "Well look who looks all fancy in his dad's clothes." Ash's friend, Misty, said.

Blue – who was basically an older version of Gary but with darker hair – said, "You do look a lot like him." Blue walked next to Ash and started to give him a nuggie. "Well, besides your black hair."

"Dad leave him alone." Gary Oak came walking up to the two of them and releasing Ash from his dad. Gary then looked at his old rival and cousin, "You know when we were little, I always thought it would be me competing the Master League, not you. But look where we are now."

"Yea, we've come a long way." Ash reminisced on memories of the rivalry, from their half broken pokeball to their stable friendship.

Professor Oak walked up to Ash next, "To think that the boy who came late, in his pajamas, to get his first pokemon is now competing in the Master League." Oak could see Ash's face flush red. "I'm proud of you, Ash."

Ash nodded at the professor, "Thanks Professor."

The conversation was cut short when the pokemon started crying. When Ash and the others looked up, they saw all of Ash's pokemon – and some of his friends – pokemon in a giant cell dangling from the sky attached to a familiar meowth shaped balloon. "Team Rocket!" they all said.

"Hello their twerps." Jessie greeted. "Congratulations on getting into the Master League. I'm sure we can sell these pokemon for great profit."

"Give me back my pokemon!" Ash growled.

"Hmm," James stroked his imaginary beard, "how about no?"

Meowth popped up from the basket carrying a container. "And to make sure you don't stop us," Meowth clicked a button on the machine and a giant rubber came out of it and grabbed Pikachu, putting it inside the container, "we'll hold on to Pikachu."

"Don't think you'll get away with this you're wrong!" Blue shouted as he and Leaf each grabbed a pokeball from their belts.

Jessie started laughing, "Sorry, but we came prepared this time." The same machine that grabbed Pikachu launched two more arms and before Leaf and Blue could react, the arms grabbed the pokeballs from their hands.

"Blastiose/Charizard!" The adults yelled.

Ash gritted his teeth then started charging over at Team Rocket's balloon. "Give us our pokemon back!" Ash felt his lungs start to get heavier and he watch Team Rocket slowly fly away. "Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

Delia came walking out with Mimey to see what all the noise was. She gasped as she saw her son run toward Team Rocket's balloon – which due to all the pokemon's weight hasn't elevated that much. She heard Team Rocket laugh at her sons attempt to get his pokemon back. Has Team Rocket always been this way? _I was like that,_ she thought,_ until he came._

%%%*\-w-/*%%%

_Delia was standing in the middle of abandon warehouse, which she had made her home. Even though she's only fourteen years old, she's very independent. Well, she did have Team Rocket to thank for this, and her paycheck. _

_Her Misdreavus, and her Ninetales, her first pokemon, were next to her. "Mis..."_

"_I know Misdreavus, I'm tired of waiting too. But we got a new guy coming and I have to show him the ropes." She ended with a sigh._

_The silence was cut short when two people walked in the building. One she recognized, the commander, Archer. The other was a boy had shiny brown hair, and a blank expression. He had to be a few years older than Delia, but that didn't change anything. _She's _the boss of _him.

"_This him?" She sneered. He didn't look very impressive. He even looked down at the ground after her assumption of him. _

"_Yes." Archer retorted. "Name's Giovanni. He scored high C on the entrance exam."_

"_Really? From this guy?" The Team Rocket ranking goes from E to A, Delia herself was a B. Most newbies don't get high C, usually E or the occasional D. _

_Delia walked over to Giovanni, he looked familiar, she swore that she had met him before. Avoiding to make eye contact with her only made her more suspicious of him. _

"_Hey." Delia said in a stern voice which cause Giovanni to look directly at her. "I don't care what ranking you got; I don't care who you are; and I don't care what happens you. All you need to know is that I'm in charge, and what I say goes. Understand?"_

_Giovanni could only nod. He's faced my powerful enemies and pokemon, but he's never been so afraid in his life. _

_Delia smiled and said in a cheerful voice, "Good~ We're gonna have some fun. Just make sure you can keep up with me."_

%%%*\-w-/*%%%

Delia's train of thought was cut off when she heard Ash scream in pain and saw him collapsed on the ground. She looked up to see that Team Rocket had released a small missile at Ash. It didn't have enough power to kill him, but Ash did suffer damage from the missile. Delia felt her heart skip a beat. No one hurts her son. "Mimey, keep the lab safe."

Mimey could only nod as Delia walked over to the battlefield with a serious look on her face.

Ash stumbled back on his knees and yelled, "I'm getting them back if its the last-" Ash stopped talking when he saw two pokeballs fly above him releasing a Mismagius and a Ninetales. Ash turned to see the pokeballs returning his mom. _Since when did mom have pokemon of her own?!_ Ash thought.

Leaf looked at her sister concernedly. That look on Delia's face was like from before the accident. Heck, Leaf never saw Delia use her pokemon until now! _Please be okay Delia, _she thought.

"Mismagius, Ninetales, double will-o-wisp!" Delia commanded.

Mismaguis and Ninetales surrounded themselves with mystic blue flames then launched the ghostly flames around Team Rocket. The flames circled around the three causing them to be engulfed in flames and caused their clothes to be burnt.

Jessie growled in frustration, "Do you _know _how long it takes to do my hair? You're gonna pay!" Jessie then grabbed a pokeball and threw it into the air. "Woobat make them pay!"

James also threw a pokeball into the air, "You too, Yamask!"

The bat pokemon and the ghost pokemon hovered above Ninetales and Mismagius. All the pokemon growled at each other.

"Woobat, air cutter!"

"Yamask, shadow ball!"

The wind cutting slash and the eerie ball of energy quickly impaled Mismagius and Ninetales. Jessie and James grinned, their attacks were direct hits. They did not notice Delia's smirk as the attacks hit her pokemon.

Team Rocket gasped as the smoke cleared and Mismagius and Ninetales were unharmed, not even a scratch anywhere on their bodies.

"My turn," Delia said. "Mismagius, psybeam! Ninetales, firespin!"

Mismagius' eyes glowed a bright red and a colorful beam released from it's orb on it's chest. Ninetales put it's foot paws forward, raised it's tails and summoned a cyclone of fire from it's mouth. The two attacks started coming closer together until they became one. The fire was now a ray of colors and even bigger in size as it attacked Yamask and Woobat.

Not even a breath after the attack hit, Yamask and Woobat came plummeting to the ground, unconscious of course.

"Mom..." Ash slowly breathed out.

Jessie and James returned their pokemon to their pokeballs, grunting. Delia did the same, returning her two pokemon. She turned around walking over to Ash to see if he was okay, but not before James summoned his Amoonguss. "Amoonguss, stun spore!"

Ash reached his hand to his mom hoping to save her but was to weak to stand up, "Mom look out!"

Delia didn't turn around, for a Vaporeon had appeared behind her. "Vaporeon, water pulse." Delia said without missing a beat.

Vaporeon gathered the water vapor from the area make shaped it into a sphere of water and threw at the paralyzing spore, both attack negating each other.

"Finish it with ice beam."

Vaporeon launched a freezing beam of ice particles at Amoonguss causing it's whole body to be covered in a thick layer of ice and making Amoonguss fall to the ground.

Delia turned around and pointed at the cage holding the hostage pokemon, "Now use iron tail!"

Vaporeon leaped into the air until it was at the same elevation as the cage. It covered it's tail in a iron sheet and flung it at the pole holding the pokemon. "Vaporeon!" it cried.

The pole broke and the cage fell to the ground as Ash's friends ran over to it, claiming their pokemon. The shock of the iron tail caused Pikachu's container to fall to ground and Leaf, Blue, and Ash ran and grabbed their pokemon.

"Tch," Team Rocket said while on their jetpacks, "you twerps were just lucky mommy was here to save you." Team Rocket then retreated into the sky until they were out of sight.

Delia grabbed Vaporeon's pokeball and returned back to the ball. She turned to see Ash's shocked expression. _This was a bad idea..._Delia thought sadly.

"Mom," Ash walked over to his mom, his expression still the same. "that was..._amazing!"_

"Huh?" Delia questioned.

"I didn't know you were a pokemon trainer! A great one too! The psybeam and firespin combo was...was amazing! I thought I got my trainer skills from dad after what Aunt Leaf told me, but I must have got them from you! Can you show me a few tricks before I go?" Ash asked eagerly.

Delia smiled at her son, "Of course honey."

As Delia started showing her son a couple battle techniques Leaf smiled at her younger sister. _You may have nothing to worry about after all. Ash is so proud to have you as his mom._

**Omg Ash Ketchum I love you x3 I really love when get defensive of his mom (Pokemon The Movie 3 *Q*) it reminds me so much of Haru Glory from Rave Master (I recommend it, it's by Hiro Mashima, the creator of Fairy Tail) with his sister, who is his only family, like Ash and his mom. My favorite canon relationship in Pokemon ;) **

**From the couple reviews I got, you people seem to enjoy the flashbacks of Giovanni and Delia's past. Don't worry there will be more. But how many of you would like a separate story of their adventures?** **I already got Max's Journey to do, but the more the merrier XD I put the summary ****up on my profile if you people want to see what it'll be about. **

**Other news, generation 6. They look so cute *w* I already pre-ordered my Y(my sister is getting X), but I probably won't include them (maybe I'll give Misty a Froakie) since I planned out this story long before gen 6 was announced. **


	5. Encounter at Mt Silver

**Sorry it took so long to update, third quarter has been crazy**

**Tomboy15103: You know I thought no one was going to guess who the trainer is, but of course you got it on the first try :U**

**Lightningblade49: Personally, I love Team Rocket, but don't worry they won't be back till like the end of the story lol**

**CholoboShoka: Thanks, no flashbacks this chapter though.**

**ImaginationIsAwesome123: Guess who's in this chapter XP**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or that idiot Cameron would have never existed.**

Saying it was freezing was an understatement. Ash hugged himself, keeping his chest and arms warm. The wind was fierce and brutal, Ash could barely see four feet ahead of him. He took a breath in and saw his warm breath come out.

"A-almost th-there g-guys." Ash shivered, snoting a boogie back into his nose.

His five pokemon – Haunter, Gible, Butterfree, Pigeot, and Primape, – were suffering along with their trainer. The only one who seemed to enjoy this weather was Lapras, since it was an ice type.

Ash counted himself lucky for not meeting any wild pokemon in these harsh conditions, he wasn't sure if he had to ability to beat them in this snow storm.

The Nurse Joy down at the entrance said it'd lightened up as you got to the summit, but this was _terrible. _He hasn't even seen another trainer since there was visible grass on the ground. Ash really wished Pikachu was with him, keeping his neck and head warm.

"But! Free!" Ash looked backed at Butterfree, pointing at a hallow indentation in the mountain. _Finally! _Ash thought. _A place to sit and figure out where we're are! _

Ash wasn't sure who ran into the cave first, him or Primape. Nevertheless, they were warm and out of the blizzard. "Gib. Gible!" Gible tucked on Ash's jacket trying to get it's trainer's attention.

"What is it?" he asked the land shark pokemon.

Gible then pointed to deeper inside the cave, there was a light. "A way out..." Ash whispered. Ash stumbled back on his feet and started walking over the light that soon engulfed him.

The other side of the light was calm. The snow fall was gentle and limited. Ash saw other trainer in this hollow sanctuary; most of them had fire pokemon out to keep them warm. "This must be the place that Nurse Joy was talking about."

Ash took a step forward but was stopped by his Lapras, who was biting his coat's collar. "What Lapras?"

THUG!

Ash turned to see a giant concrete pillar not even three feet in front in him. Ash froze in fear and shock. "Ahh..."

"Look out!" a trainer in his mid twenties came running over, along side him a Conkeldurr. "Sorry Conkeldurr and I were practicing his Superpower and I guess he got carried away. You alright?"

Ash nodded, the shock now leaving his body. "Your Conkeldurr is really strong."

The trainer smiled in approval. "You bet. I've been training for the Master League for nearly ten years – since I didn't make the cut last time."

Ash felt a lump in his throat, "Ten _years?_" he choked out.

"Yep, I won one of the first leagues after the previous Master League was hosted. Now I'm gonna win this one." The trainer and his Conkeldurr began walking away and waved goodbye. "I hope I see you in the league. You look like you got potential, kid."

With that said, Ash has gain new courage and enthusiasm. "Yea, see you!" Ash waved over to his pokemon, "C'mon guys, we got some training to do."

%%%*\-w-/*%%%

Ash and his pokemon walked over to a cliffy area, hoping to work on Primape's and Gible's fighting moves. However, there was already another trainer there along with three pokemon. One of them was green with a mushroom on top of it's head. It stood 3'11 and had it's red hands ready for combat. The second one has gray pincers for hands and was brown all over except for it's chest which was white. The last pokemon was a dark type. It was black with red collar, ears, tail, and head top, however this one does not look like it was fighting.

A loud tremble came from the top of the ravine. Ash looked up to see giant boulders trembling the cliff toward the trainer and he's pokemon. "Hey look out!" Ash shouted.

The trainer did not move. The trainer was about the same age as Ash, he had bright gray eyes and was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with red strips making patterns across it, and blue jeans that fit his legs perfectly. But his most notable feature was his bright red hair that spike up at the top.

"Breloom, mach puch. Kabutops, X-scissors." There was not emotion in his voice, except if carefully listened, determination.

Breloom's fists glowed a bright white while Kabutops pincer turned red. Both pokemon jumped at the enormous boulders. Breloom brought it's fist back then pound it into the rock. Kabutops held it's pincers together, gaining momentum the released it's power and sliced the boulder into tiny pieces.

Both pokemon landed on the ground moments before the pebbles fell behind them. Both smirked, proud of what they've done.

The dark pokemon's yellow eyes turned to Ash then back at it's trainer. "Weavile..."

The red haired boy looked at it's pokemon. "What is it Weavile?" He looked up to see Ash and his pokemon staring at him. "Who are you?" he snarled.

"I'm Ash Ketchum! I'm competing in Master League!" he said with perky voice hoping to make a good impression on the skilled trainer.

"So is everyone else here," he rolled his eyes. "What league did you win to be here?"

Ash shook his head and hands. "I didn't win any..." Ash laughed and sweatdropped in embarrassment, "but I defeated the Battle Frontier and Orange Islands challenges, and got high honors in five other leagues."

"You're a semi?" he scoffed. He grabbed two pokeballs from his belt and returned his Kabutops and Breloom. "You aren't worth my time."

Ash should be upset about this, but his past rivals – Gary, Paul, and Trip – gave him the cold shoulder too. He was used to this by now. "C'mon, I'm really good!" Ash started following the trainer, leaving his pokemon to watch in bewilderment.

"I bet you're a great trainer, seeing how powerful your Kabutops and Breloom are."

The trainer ignored him.

"What league did you win?"

Ash was getting on his nerves.

"Does your Weavile fight too? I bet he's great!"

He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. His patience was running thin.

"You didn't give me your name-"

"Silver!" the trainer exploded. "My name is Silver. Now leave me _alone_."

"Really Silver?" came from another voice. Ash and Silver turned to see and boy wearing a yellow cap, red, yellow, and white sweatshirt, and blue loose jeans, along side him was a Luxio. The boy laughed, "Already being hostile to people? The league hasn't even started yet!"

Silver groaned. It seemed like whenever he wanted to be alone, people show up. "What do you want Jimmy?"

Jimmy walked over to the duo and rubbed the back of his head. "Y'know, training," he shrugged, "I got beat big time in the last Jhoto league."

Silver smirked back at Jimmy, "Didn't you lose to some ten year old in the final round?"

"Give me a break." Jimmy countered back. "The kid was the son of a gym leader."

Ash perked up after hearing this. "Wait," he started, "is his name Max?"

"You know him?" Jimmy asked. "Kid won the Jhoto League. He should be here, since he's competing in the Master League..." Jimmy said as he trailed off at the end.

"What?!" Ash shouted. "He got in on his_ first try?_" Sure for as long as Ash has known Max, he also liked to analyze all the battle that he's been through in their travels through Hoenn and Kanto, but c'mon, his first try? Silver and Jimmy just stared at Ash awkwardly as grumbled on about that topic.

"Anyway," Silver intervened, "Jimmy make sure you don't lose so easily. I need some competition in this."

Jimmy grinned at his rival, "You got it."

"Wait!" Jimmy and Silver turned to Ash who was flipping his hat 90 degrees. "Silver battle me!"

Silver took his offer into consideration. It was those eyes that burned with determination, a fire that hasn't been in his eyes for a long time. "No..."

"What?" Ash asked. "Why not?"

"Because you're only a semi, idiot." Silver explained to him.

"What does that even mean?" he gritted.

"It's short for semi-finals." Jimmy explained. "People who got accepted into the Master League because they've last had it to the semi-finals. A lot of the competitors don't think they should be even able to compete since they didn't win a league like most. Personally I disagree, but that's probably because I'm one too."

"Then what league did you win?" Ash shot back at Silver.

"The Hoenn league, about two years and half years ago." Silver answered.

_He must of won the league after the one I competed in. _Ash thought. "So what do I have to prove that I can-"

Ash was cut off by a giant explosion causing one of the huge mountain ranges on top of Mt. Silver to crumble down. A robot pidgey came flying around and announced. "Attention trainers, a wild Tyranitar is on the loose! We advise all trainers to evacuate immediately!" It kept repeating the annoucement over and over again.

"Guys we better get-" Jimmy started but stopped when he saw Ash running toward the area was Tyranitar lurked. "Where are you going?!"

Ash looked back for a brief moment, "To prove myself." Then he turned back a bolted it, closely behind him was his pokemon, ready to aid their trainer.

"Stop!" Jimmy started running but Silver's arm stopped him. "What are you doing Silver?" he growled. "Ash needs our help!"

"He'll be fine." Silver watched Ash until he was out his Silver view and disappeared into the fog. "I want to see what he's made of...and if he dies, it's his fault." Silver finished. "Let's go somewhere safer, Weavile." The dark pokemon nodded and followed his trainer.

Jimmy looked back over to Ash then back to Silver. He sighed, "Fine. C'mon Luxio."

Jimmy walked away along with his electric pokemon praying that Ash won't do anything to stupid.

**I am so sorry this is so short ;w; but at least it's useful xD Next chapter – I hope – will arrive quicker. To make up for it here's some news from the pokemon anime: Butterfree will be reuniting with Ash soon. If you want the picture I'll send it to you.**

**Anyway, the adventures on Mt. Silver will be two more chapters, Ash beating Tyranitar and Ash and Silver's battle. Btw Breloom and Kabutops aren't Silver's main pokemon. He's just training them there :P**


	6. Reunion at Mt Silver

**Sorry for the wait, I finally got some computer time :P Well we got to met Silver :D Originally I wasn't gonna introduce him so early but then I really wanted a pre-battle with Ash and Silver (and it will have significance) so ta-dah! To make up for the long wait, there's a surprise at the end ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

"C'mon guys!" Ash shouted at his six pokemon as he jolted across the misty plain. He originally was gonna put them all back in their pokeballs, but he wanted to get in some extra training since they arrived to Mt. Silver late, and withstanding a harsh blizzard seemed like the perfect solution.

"Butterfree!" Ash's first caught pokemon cried in pain. It's wing's were cover in frost and has almost froze in the process.

"Butterfree!" Ash said in shock. He ran over to his first pokemon who was shivering fanatically. "Are you okay?"

Butterfree nodded, not wanting to burden Ash.

Ash shook his head. "No you're not!" Ash shot his head down no allowing his pokemon to see his face. Ash muttered, "I should have been more careful. I just wanted to fight Silver!" he ended with a groan.

Ash's rambling was interrupted by a nibble at his collar. Ash turned to see Lapras snugging him, trying to comfort and encourage him. Hunter soon followed, then by Primape, Pigeot, and Gible.

Ash smiled, "Thanks guys." Ash grabbed Butterfree's pokeball from his belt and aimed it at Butterfree. "You'd better stay in here until it get's warmer out."

"Free..." Butterfree said a bit upset, it finally got to reunite with Ash only not to be able to handle the climate that they're training in.

"Butterfree, return." Then a red light appear from the pokeball and sucked Butterfree back into the pokeball.

Ash then put Butterfree's pokeball back in his belt. "Alright guys, let's go!"

His other five pokemon walked next to him – or in Lapras' case, wobble – looking for the menacing pokemon known as Tyranitar. Tyranitar was one of the few pokemon to deem the name pseudo legendary for it incredible and fearful power. Ash has faced one before – when then he met and saved Celebi – and he barely made it out. This time was going to be different.

A loud tremble came from the distance, soon followed a beastly roar.

"We found it!" Ash cried for joy as he starting sprinting toward the ominous roar. His five pokemon soon followed, almost as excited as their trainer.

%%%*\-w-/*%%%

The path was very narrow. Ash and his pokemon were in a line, for the pathway had no room of two to be next to each other. It was quiet, none of them talked; all of them afraid if they made a noise, Tyranitar will show up. Of course they wanted to find Tyranitar, but not to be snuck up on or being randomly attacked by a hyper beam. Ash became worried that his pokemon could hear his heavy breathing.

Ash was starting to become numb. His legs were itchier than a Raticate with fleas. His hands retreated to his pockets. His lips were starting to turn blue. _Maybe we should head back to the training ground. At least it's warmer there. _

Ash's thoughts were disturbed a voice behind him. "Haunter! Hau!"

Ash turned to his ghost pokemon, "What's wrong Haunter?"

Haunter didn't have time to respond, because ahead of Ash was a giant green dinosaur-like pokemon. It's armor was like steel and had the power to crush mountain with one hyper beam. It's eyes were like daggers and it was ready to attack anyone and anything in sight. "Tyranitar!"

Ash tremble for a moment then immediately shook it off, "This is what we've been waiting for; let's go guys!" Ash flipped his around and smirked wildly. "Alright, let's start things with a bang. Lapras, water pulse; Primape, brick break!"

Lapras slid across the snow and launched the ball of water at rock at the dark type pokemon. Shortly after Lapras' water pulse hit, Primape dashed and slammed it's hand onto the hard armor then quickly retreated, not wanting Tyranitar to counter attack it.

"Great job you guys!" Ash gave his two pokemon a thumbs up, showing pride in them.

However once the smoke cleared, Ash could see Tyranitar growling at them. Their attacks did damage, Ash could tell from the scratch marks across Tryanitar's body, but it still menacing and ready to fight. "Tyran!" it's roar it could be heard from even the lower valley.

"Uh-oh..." Ash said grimly.

The Tryanitar then opened it's mouth as orange energy started forming around it. Eventually into transformed into a small sphere. Ash took a step back, "Run you guys!"

The pokemon took cover as fast as they could before Tyranitar released the powerful beam that nearly annihilated the mountain ravine they were staying in. Ash looked up to see Lapras, Pigeot, and Primape seriously damaged. _Dammit..._Ash swore to himself. He grabbed three pokeballs from his belt and pointed them at the injured pokemon. "Return, you guys." Ash then put back his pokeball and looked at the pseudo legendary. _I only got Haunter and Gible left._ Ash sighed then put a determined look on his face. _Let's see how much damage I can do!_

"Haunter, shadow ball! Gible rock smash!" Ash ordered his pokemon.

Haunter formed a eerie orb of darkness in it's hands then threw it at the green monster while Gible went up as it's tiny fist turn bright brown-ish orange and hit Tyranitar on the top of it's head.

Tyranitar growled furiously at Gible. Sadly, Gible was still mid-air, his fist still on Tyranitar's forehead, and had the sad fortune of seeing his dagger like eyes.

"Get away from there Gible!" Ash pleaded his pokemon, he didn't want to see him get hurt.

Tyranitar raised it's fist then impacted it onto Gible causing him to slam into a boulder. Gible's silhouette could be seen imprinted on the boulder. Tyranitar slowly walked over to the boulder where Gible rested and raised it's fist again, but this this time it turn a bright white color.

"That's dynamic punch!" Ash exclaimed fearfully. Ash turned to his half-conscious pokemon. "Gible you gotta counter attack, please!"

Gible's lazy eyes slowly regained focus as Gible turned it's fist orange, ready to use rock smash. Finally, Tyranitar used it's dynamic punch while Gible threw it's rock smash at the dynamic punch. The power difference was easily shown. Gible was trying with all it's might, but was barely preventing Tyranitar from making contact with the rest of it's body.

_Come on, Gible. Don't give up. _Ash thought. He was too entranced to speak.

Slowly, miraculously, Gible's fist starting moving the other direction, toward Tyranitar. The green pokemon gritted, then put more power into it's punch. Yet, Gible was still moving foreward. "Gib...GIBLE!" Gible's body turned a bright white then began to change the dragon pokemon's body into a bigger, stronger, and more powerful version. "Gabite!"

"He...evolved." Ash whispered. His smiled slowly got bigger and he began to laugh. "He evolved! Whoo-ooh! Did you see that Haunter? He evolved!"

Gabite smirked at his rock smash eventually got half way between him and Tyranitar. Gabite was winning, until Tyranitar got angry.

"TYR!" It's dynamic punch looked like it exploded when it hit Gabite's face, causing Gabite to spit up. Gabite then got dug deeper into the boulder, unable to battle any longer.

As Tyranitar moved closer, Ash swore his feet moved on it's own. He bolted in-front of the powerful pokemon, preventing it to hurt his friend anymore. "Stop it!" Tyranitar raised it's fist again. "I said: Stop it!"

Tyranitar's face slowly soften, it lowered it's fist. Taking the moment, Ash grabbed Gabite's pokeball and return him to safety. Ash felt something snug the back of his jacket. Ash turned to see the Tyranitar smiling at Ash. Ash asked, "What are you doing?"

Tyranitar frowned and slightly whimpered.

Ash's eyes popped with realization. "Larvitar?"

Tyranitar nodded happily.

"I-it's really you!" Ash had raised the little Larvitar ever since it was a little baby. Although he return his little friend to his mother, Ash always missed him and hoped they reunite. "You got big!"

Tyranitar blushed sheepishly.

"This is great! Now I know for sure I can beat the Master League- that it if you want to come with me..." Ash turned to see Tyranitar nod happily. "Great, great, great!" Ash jumped up and down for joy then turned to his old friend, "Say, you think you could help me in a battle. There's this powerful trainer I want to face and you'll help a lot."

Tyranitar definitely was raised by Ash, for you could see the same eyes that Ash had whenever he heard about a powerful opponent.

Ash started running toward the training ground, Tyranitar and Haunter quickly following. _Just you wait, Silver. I'm gonna prove that I'm the best. _

%%%*\-w-/*%%%

Everyone said that she was lucky to be the younger sister of one of Kanto's greatest trainers. However twelve-year old Delia disagreed. Her brown hair lied on one side of her shoulders, she wore a white T-shirt with a red pokeball on the bottom left corner, and wore jean shorts. She was holding a blue tear-drop like badge.

She sighed as left the Cerulean Gym. _Even this one compares me to Leaf. _Delia still had the clear image of the women in her mid-thirties holding a baby girl with bright orange hair saying that her battle skills weren't as good as Leaf's. "At least it wasn't as bad what Flint said..." Delia said to no one in particular, the memory of the rock gym leader yelling at her still fresh in her mind.

Of course it wasn't always this bad. Delia still remembers when Leaf first started her journey. It was two week after their vacation to Cinnabar Island, and Leaf had caught a Vulpix for Delia.

_Eight year old Delia hide behind the staircase rallying, Leaf's friends were coming over soon, but Delia wanted to say good-bye to her older sister! Leaf has already picked her starter pokemon, a Squirtle, and today was the day was the departure. _

_Delia squeaked when she heard the door open. She saw two boys come in. One had strange spiking hair and wearing a black T-shirt and brown cargo pants. The other one was wearing a red cap, and red jacket, and blue jeans. Delia reconsigned the two as Blue and Fire, respectively. _

_The quiet one, Fire, looked over at Delia, "Hey, Blue, who's that?"_

_Blue sighed, "Do you nothing about your best friend? She's Delia, Leaf's little sister."_

"_Ohh..."_

_Delia heard foot-steps coming down the stairs. She turned to see her older sister wearing a white hat, and blue shirt, and a red skirt; Leaf had bought the clothes a few days ago. "I'm ready guys!" Leaf grabbed her yellow bag then turn to her little sister, who she just realized was there. "You're gonna miss me right?"_

_Delia nodded shyly. "You're gonna call everyday, right?"_

_Leaf petted the top of Delia's head. "Of course, I gotta keep my number one fan up to date."_

Delia put her Cascade Badge in her badge case and began walking up to route 22. She sighed, because in order to get to route 22, you had to cross Nugget Bridge.

_Delia was the video phone in her house, clutching the phone as hard as she could. She was thrilled from the stories Leaf had told her. "See this pokemon?" Leaf asked, while holding a brown and black bird. "This is Spearow. He's the first pokemon I caught!" _

"_That's awesome!" Delia said excitedly. "Guess what, sis? Vulpix learned how to use ember!"_

_Leaf smiled at her sister, "That's great. Soon we'll have a pokemon battle."_

_Delia nodded happily._

Delia grabbed two pokeballs from her bag. "Come on out, Vulpix, Pigeotto!" Then small red fox and middle size bird appeared out of the pokeballs. Delia already used her Misdreavus and Roselia in the gym, so she decided to use her other two pokemon.

"Let's make this quick," she smirked.

_Leaf use to call everyday. Even if nothing happened or she was lost in Mt. Moon, she always called. But lately the everyday calls had become every week calls. _

"_I'm sorry," Leaf apologized over the phone. "I heard that this poison gym leader, Koga, is really strong, and I need to train Nidorina and Raichu." Leaf smiled slightly, "You understand, right?"_

_Delia nodded._

"_Alright." Leaf said sweetly, "I'll talk to you whenever I get the chance." Then she hung up the phone, while Delia just stared at hers. _

_She didn't understand._

"Five trainers, then you get some fabulous prize." Delia muttered. Delia had already defeated four out of the five trainers. Her Vuplix and Pigeotto were still in fighting condition even without a visit to the PokeCenter or any potions. "This better be worth it."

The young boy grabbed his pokeball from his pocket and said, "No. 5, are you ready for the final battle?"

Vulpix and Pigeotto were at Delia's side, ready for her command. "Ready when you are."

_Delia was happy again. The Indigo League was the first time in months Delia got to see her sister. Vulpix was sitting on top of Delia's head, also looking for Leaf. "Do you see her anywhere, Vulpix?"_

_Vulpix looked around, then lifted one of it's paws and pointed to a familiar brunette, "Vulp!"_

_Delia turned to see her older sister registration for the Indigo League. Delia then bolted over to her and hugged her faster then you could say 'Caterpie.' _

"_Huh?" Leaf then looked down to see her little sister hugging her waist. "Delia!" Leaf hugged her back, glad to her little sister again. "I'm so glad you're here."_

_Delia smiled then asked, "Can we play?"_

_Leaf nodded, "Sure, and after the league's over, I'll play with you even more."_

_Delia was happy again._

"No Nidoran!" the young boy cried. He return his purple rabbit back to it's pokeball then spoke to Delia, "Congratulations," his finger pointed forward, "go up there, and collect them your prize."

"Thank you," Delia muttered. She walked up the golden bridge then was stopped by a man.

"Great job!" He held a golden ball in his hands, "Here's your prize, a nugget!"

Delia grabbed the nugget from the man. _Well this will pay for food for about a month._

"Hey kid," Delia looked up, losing her train of thought, "ever considered joining Team Rocket?"

_The first night was amazing, Delia spent the whole time playing and listening to her sister's stories, but after the preliminary rounds, Leaf started attracting attention. Delia was holding on to her sister's hand when a group of young girls walked to Leaf, "You're Leaf right?"_

_Leaf nodded, "That's right."_

_The girls squealed, "We're huge fans of yours! Girls have never gotten this far in the league before! Can we get an autograph?"_

_Leaf let go of Delia's hand and walked over to the girls, "Sure, anything for the fans."_

_Delia felt something in her chest hurt. Wasn't she Leaf's number one fan?_

"Team Rocket?" Delia asked, "What's that?"

"A new organization," the man smirked. "You're skills are very impressive and we'd love to have you aboard."

Delia raised her eyebrow, "Isn't that the new criminal group here in Kanto? Why in the world I want to join?"

_The league was finally over, and Delia gripped Vulpix tightly. _Once this is over, Leaf will come back. _She thought to herself. _

_Leaf had gotten third place overall and the award ceremony was about to begin when suddenly four trainers appeared. Delia knew two of them. One was Agatha, Blue's mom, and the other was Samuel Oak, Blue's dad. Sam pointed to the three trainers, Leaf, Blue, and Fire. "You three have preform incredibility, now us – the elite four – would like to battle the three of you._

_Fire and Blue quickly agreed to the match. _Leaf wouldn't! She said after the league is done she'll come back. The league is over! _Delia thought desperately._

_Leaf grabbed a pokeball then said, "Ready when you are."_

"_NO!" Delia screamed in the crowd. The crowd looked at her concernedly, but it didn't matter; Leaf didn't hear her._

"Come on!" the man protested. "People can call us criminals but all we're doing is separating the people who deserve pokemon and those who don't. Now does that sound bad?

"I guess not." Then Delia sighed, "What could Team Rocket to for me?"

"Make you stronger," the man's voice was very thick, a clear smoker, "we aim high, kid. We plan on helping the rest of Kanto from pokemon abusers" The man sighed, "Of course we still have to deal with Kanto's trio. They think they know everything!"

Delia flinched. Everyone knew that 'Kanto's trio' was Fire, Blue, and Leaf. "Why are you telling me this?" she choked out.

"Because I know you wanna," he smirked. "You get to help the society and fight the strongest people around!"

_Leaf, Blue, and Fire all defeated the elite four and were crowned Kanto's strongest. Delia was about to confront her sister when she suddenly sent out her Fearow. _

"_Alright guys," Blue said proudly while riding on top of Charizard, "ready to conquer the Jhoto region?" _

"_Yea!" Fire and Leaf chimed while riding Aerodactyl and Fearow, respectively. With one be gust of wind, the flying pokemon were in the air. _

_Before Delia could say anything, Leaf was gone. Delia bit her lip and tightened her fist. She promised._

"Alright," she said. "I'll join. Maybe this will be fun." Delia will get get her battle with Leaf, because she promised.

**Hope the flashback made up for my tardiness. :P I'll be rotating from writing this and my digimon fic 'Escaping Envy' (and eventually going back to writing 'Lost') but I'm getting better at writing in a appropriate time frame. Btw Gabite is the last of Ash's evolving pokemon. Well he'll have one more but he hasn't met them yet :P **


	7. Battle at Mt Silver

**I feel like every chapter I begin with "I'm sorry." So...I apologize for the late update xD I had my AP exam to worry about then I was writing 'Escaping Envy' and I had to copy the first episodes of Digimon Savers and Digimon Adventure 02. I don't know how people do rewrites of entire seasons, so boring D: On other news we get our first hint of BlackMaidenshipping :D If you don't know what it is, you'll find out :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Pokemon franchise.**

Silver leaned against a rock nonchalantly while looking at sky, his Weavile doing the same thing. Jimmy was standing across for them with his Luxio at his side. Even though Jimmy was consider Silver's friend, neither talked much, besides battling. Their relationship was confusing, at least to Jimmy, both are rivals and Silver's so cold to people, and yet a nice guy like Jimmy was his friend.

Jimmy kicked the dust and gravel around him. Arceus he was bored. No matter how many times he tried to talk to Silver he always ends the conversation in two or three sentences. The topic of Ash's well-being was cut short when the robot pidgey came and said that everything was okay and the Tyranitar was under control and most importantly, nobody was hurt.

A ring cut the awkward silence short. Jimmy reached into pocket to grab his Pokegear. He saw the ID and he blushed.

"Your girlfriend?" Silver smirked.

"Marina's not my girlfriend!" he replied too quickly. Jimmy took a breath in then answered the Pokegear, "Hi Marina...I'm training at Mt. Silver...with Silver and some kid named Ash...I told you yesterday! Can't you find some girls to shop with...if you did then why do you need me?! ….Fine, I'll be there soon," he ended with a sigh as he hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Silver asked with some concern in his voice.

"Marina's going shopping at the Mt. Silver super-mall, and she wanted me to go with her," Jimmy explained.

"And...?" Silver dragged on. "It sounded like she already found some people."

"She wants me to carry her bags."

"...And you wonder why I don't talk to girls."

"We just assumed you were gay."

"I swear to Arceus..." Silver growled, "I don't swing that way, there's just no girls that peak my interest. And who is we?!"

Jimmy laughed nervously, "Nobody..." Jimmy looked to the horizon to see a familiar raven haired boy. Jimmy smiled, getting off easy from Silver's temper, "Hey looks it's Ash!" Silver just continued to stare at the boy.

"Hey Jimmy, Silver!" he yelled happily. He waved over to them then bolted to them; Haunter and Tyranitar next to him. "I made it out alright."

"You tamed Tyranitar?" Silver asked while narrowing his eyes. It couldn't of have been that easy.

"Funny story..." Ash laughed, "I actually knew Tyranitar since it was baby, so it decided to come with me" Tyranitar nodded happily, proving the story to be true.

"How was the battle?" Jimmy asked eagerly. "We heard the explosions from here."

"Tyranitar got the best of us." Ash replied sheepishly. "You got really strong buddy!" he smiled at his friend.

Silver scoffed silently and walked across the field, Weavile closely following. How could he be so nonchalant about losing, doesn't he understand the pain and consequences of the world? Silver clenched his fist. If he didn't know, then Silver would show him.

Silver turned around and grabbed his two pokeballs from his belt. "Alright," he smirked, only Jimmy could see the sinister look on it, "a deals a deal. We'll battle." Silver then threw his two pokeballs into the air releasing his Kabutops and Breloom.

Ash smiled, "Awesome!" Tyranitar walked up as Haunter floated forward.

Jimmy jogged halfway in between the two trainers, "I'll be judge." Both trainers nodded in approval. "This will be a two-on-two double battle. Only the pokemon who are out will be used. The victor will be decided once both pokemon are unable to battle."

"You can have the first move," Ash offered.

"Alright," he shrugged then quickly narrowing his eyes determinedly, "but you're gonna regret it. Breloom use mach punch on Tyranitar!"

Breloom pulled back his fist as it glowed a bright white color. His swift feet seemed to be barely touching the ground as Breloom made its way over to Tyranitar. "Breee..." it hummed as it made its way over.

"Get ready, Tyranitar," Ash told his dear friend.

Tyranitar nodded as it dug it's feet firmly into the ground, slightly growling. Breloom came rushing in and jabbed it's fist at Tyranitar. Tyranitar stopped the fist by putting both his hands out. Tyranitar gritted as the fist progressed forward, but still unable to move the mighty beast from its spot.

"I can see why the robot pidgey said to stay away, this guy's tough." Silver muttered to himself. Then he said in a much louder voice, "Breloom, switch to brick break!"

Breloom nodded as it jumped back slightly and made it's hand glow brown. Breloom then lunged forward and hit Tyranitar in the gut, causing it to hiss in pain.

Tyranitar quickly shook it off and roared. Ash smiled, "Great, you're alright."

"Tyranitar isn't the only one you should be worrying about," Silver slyly smirked.

"Huh?" Ash blinked. His eyes widened when he heard a low yelp of pain. Ash turned to see Kabutops using repeated X-scissors on his Haunter. Even though X-scissors is a bug type move and is weak against poison types like Haunter, it was still dealing great damage to it; either Kabutops was very powerful or it has been going at it for awhile now.

"Haunter!" Ash cried as he clenched his fists not in anger, but in desperation. "What happened?"

"My battle strategy," Silver replied, "I only commanded Breloom to attack so that you'd be focused on it and forget about Haunter and Kabutops."

Ash took a step back, "Unbelievable."

"Don't get upset," Silver smirked, "then only person to ever see through my strategy was Jimmy." Silver turned to his rival who was blushing sheepishly. "Now let's continue. Kabutops, aqua jet; Breloom, energy ball!"

Ash took a breath in and turned his hat over to the back, "I'm just getting started! Haunter counter with shadow ball; Tyranitar you counter with dynamic punch!" he said while throwing out his fist.

Haunter gathered the eerie energy and formed it into a ball, he then threw it at the energy ball. The two attacks met and were almost equal in power; the energy ball was a bit more powerful, but the tension between the two was too much and caused both attacks to cancel each other out. Ash was satisfied with the results.

Tyranitar turned his hand into a bright white color and went charging in at the water cover Kabutops.

_What is Ash thinking? _Jimmy thought to himself, _A rock-type like Tyranitar will be severely hurt by aqua jet!_

Apparently Silver was wondering the same thing as he had a dumfounded expression on his face. Silver then watched in awe as the green armored pokemon mighty roared as it made contact with the tip of the aqua jet. The pain was apparent on Tyranitar's face, but it did not let up.

"Great Tyranitar!" Ash beamed at his pokemon. Silver looked at Ash in wonder. He knew that Tyranitar would be able to withstand the attack. Ash knew that Silver wouldn't be expecting him to go for a head-on attack. He knew; maybe he wasn't a bad trainer after all.

"Fine, we'll just give it our all!" Silver yelled over the battle field. "Kabutops, give it all you got!"

"You too, Tyranitar!" Ash commanded, "Put hundred and ten percent into the punch!"

"Go!" The two said at the same time. Only Jimmy could see how their battle cry and determined eyes were the exactly the same; almost as if they have been battling with each other for years or like they were meant to battle.

BOOM.

Both trainers shielded their faces from the smoke that came from the after math of the explosion. Once the smoke cleared they looked over to see both pokemon unconscious no longer able to battle.

"Both Kabutops and Tyranitar are unable to battle." Jimmy announced. "Both sides are down to their last pokemon."

"Haunter we can do this!" Ash cheered, after all he did have the upper hand. Breloom only knows fighting moves – which are unaffected to ghost types like Haunter – and grass moves that are not very effective to poison types.

"Think so?" Silver smirked; he hadn't noticed how engrossed he got into the battle. "Breloom go and get close," he ordered.

Breloom nodded and went charging in at the ghost type.

"Haunter, counter with glare!" Ash said.

Haunter floated forward and darkened his eyes to a ruby color. The transparent pair of eyes Haunter's normal eyes and headed toward the grass and fighting type. The ruby eyes hit Breloom causing it to stop; the paralyze effect was starting to take place.

"C'mon Breloom, don't give up now!" Silver barked in a twisted way of encouragement.

Struggling to move, Breloom stood up breathing heavily. It's eyes twitched with life as got back into fighting pose and continue to charge at Haunter. Once it got close enough Silver commanded, "Use leech seed!" Breloom then launched a tiny seed from its bud on its head which then parasite took Haunter as it's host.

"Haunter!" the pokemon cried in pain as its energy was being sucked away.

Ash grunted, "Get it together, Haunter, and use dark pulse!"

Haunter momentarily forgot about its pain and released a spiral of darkness and directly hit Breloom. Ash smiled gleefully at the attack. However the moment did not last for only moments later a wounded Breloom came charging out of the smoke and dashing toward Haunter.

"End this, solarbeam!"

Breloom, once only yards away from Haunter, gathered what little sunlight there was at Mt. Silver and fired it at Haunter.

"Haunter no!" Ash cried helplessly.

Once the grass move disappeared, Haunter came floating down no longer able to battle.

"Haunter is unable to battle." Jimmy waved is left hand over to Silver, "The victor is Silver."

Ash returned the ghost type to its pokeball and walked over to the two Jhoto trainers. "Wow that was a great battle. I can't believe Breloom was able to get up after Haunter's glare."

Silver grabbed his pokeball and returned his pokemon. "Breloom didn't want to let me down."

Ash laughed, "I saw that. Your pokemon must really care about you."

Silver turned away and began walking down the trail back to the base of the mountain, "Breloom just knows how much I want to win this league, and become a Pokemon Master."

Ash brushed his nose and chuckled, "My pokemon are the same way."

From the first time they met on the mountain, Silver seems interested in Ash, "Really? So what's your reason for completing in the Master League?"

"To be a Pokemon Master," Ash said like it was obvious.

Silver sighed, "But _why_?"

"I want to be the greatest Pokemon Master," Ash responded, somewhat doubtfully.

Silver scoffed, "You seriously can't have come this far, being a trainer for what? Four years? And not have a reason to be a Pokemon Master."

"Oh yea? What's your reason?" Ash countered back.

Silver continued walking down the trail, he looked somewhat disappointed in his discovery about Ash. "If you don't have a reason, why should I tell you mine?"

With that said, Ash and Jimmy were left standing in silence. Ash stared at...he didn't really notice where he was staring at; he just knew he wasn't paying attention to anything. Why did he want to become a Pokemon Master? He just knew that he's always wanted to be one. Now that he thought about it, all of his rivals had reasons. Paul wants to be better than his brother, Trip wants to defeat Alder, heck even Gary at one point to break the shadow of his parents and grandfather.

"Hey Jimmy..." Ash said, "Why do you want to be a Pokemon Master?"

"Well you see," Jimmy started, "There are a lot of little kids in the neighborhood I grew up in and want to be able to protect them. So if I become a Pokemon Master, they'll always feel safe."

Ash nodded. Great even Jimmy had a reason. The new silence was cut short when Jimmy's Pokegear rang again. Jimmy grabbed it out of his hoodie and answered it. "Hello...Marina!...We we're battling...with Silver and Ash...huh?...Okay." Jimmy handed the Pokegear over to Ash, "For you."

Ash held the phone to his ears and said, "Um, hello?"

_Hey, Ash!_

"Misty!" Ash said in shock. "Why are you with...Marina?" Ash guessed the name and hoped he got it right.

_The other girls and I got bored so we decided to come and visit you. But, we got sidetrack when we found out Mt. Silver had a supermall! _

"Other girls?" Ash asked. "You mean May, Iris, and Dawn are with you?"

_Uh-huh! Well just May and Iris at the moment, Dawn enjoys trying on clothes._

Ash laughed, "Yeah, that's true. So why did you want to talk to me?"

_What? I can't talk to one of my closest friends?_

"And because I'm one of your closest friends I know you have a reason," he smirked.

_Okay, you got me. I need you to carry our bags._

"You have two working arms," Ash said simply, "use them."

_And people wonder why you don't have a girlfriend._

"Huh?"

_Just get here!_

"Fine," Ash groaned, "Just don't yell in my ear." Ash then hung up the Pokegear and handed it back to Jimmy, "Guess even Pokemon Masters are bag carriers."

Jimmy laughed, "Got that right."

%%%*\-w-/*%%%

Misty then hung up the Pokegear and gave it back Marina. "Thanks Marina," Misty smiled.

"No problem," Marina chirped. Marina then looked at her Poketch, "We better hurry, the mall's closing soon."

Iris, May, and Misty nodded. May then yelled over to the clothing store, "Hurry up Dawn!" Dawn had taken the longest since Iris doesn't like clothes shopping and Misty and May only got one outfit each.

"I'm coming!" Dawn, with several bags in her hands, ran out of the store only to bump into someone.

"Watch were you're going," the voice snarled.

"What? You're the one who bumped into me!" Even though she was the one who actually did, she'd never admit it to a jerk like him.

"Well next time watch were you're going." The boy then walked away with a Weavile closely following.

"What a jerk," Dawn mumbled as walked over to the four girls.

"And Jimmy wonders why I don't talk to girls," the red head groaned as he walked away.

**One of the few things that always pissed me off about Pokemon (besides never aging Ash) is that they never gave Ash a legitimate reason to want to be a Pokemon Master. I mean if he's trying so hard he's got to have reason :/**

**OMG I'm in love with new Pokemon Best Wishes season 2 ending (Sorry Glory Day and Kimi no mune ni La La) it makes me remember why I love Pokemon ;P :Watch it and bask in its glory! **** www . youtube **** watch?v=QthdwEVpqj4**


	8. Rocket Days: First Misson

**This was supposed to be up a couple days ago but I was in Florida with my Grandma and I didn't want to be rude and ask for her Wi-Fi code. Opps. **

**An entire chapter of a flashback :D Some flashbacks will be short, like with prior chapters, and some will be long enough to be its own chapter, like this one. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon nor will I ever.**

Giovanni didn't think that being in Team Rocket would be so bad. All he had to do was climb the ranks until he was at the top, claim that he's the lost son of Madam Boss, and disband Team Rocket for good. Not so hard right?

He thought that until he saw his advisor, who was two years younger than him. Her name was Delia, and he could swear that he has met her somewhere before. Giovanni sighed, he can remember every pokemon he has met, but when it comes to people his memory was worse than a three year olds.

The two were in the middle of a canyon for Giovanni's first mission. Being out in public made him feel uncomfortable. He's the most renown trainer in the Kanto and Jhoto region (scratch that, the trainer, Gold, defeated him and now he's the famous one in Jhoto). Sure he changed his name back to his birth name, but his face was plastered across the entire Kanto region. He just hoped that in his new Team Rocket uniform, no one will recognize him.

"Hurry up," Delia said not even turning her head around, "if we don't get going, the guy will get away."

Giovanni jumped slightly, her words dragged him quickly out of his thoughts. He jogged a bit to catch to Delia trying to avoid her glare.

Her eyebrow rose, partially annoyed, "Do you know how to talk?"

Giovanni nodded but no attempt to prove it.

Delia paused causing Giovanni to stop in his track. Delia walked to Giovanni closing what little space they had between them. Delia's face was only inches away from touching Giovanni's. "I know you from somewhere..."

"I..don't think we ever met," Giovanni replied as calm as he could. He can't get discovered on his first day!

"Well whatdaya know?" Delia said as she retreated from Giovanni, "You can talk."

He shrugged, "Usually I don't talk to people."

"And me?" she smirked.

"I'm just afraid that if I don't, you'll hurt me." It was only after saying that, that Giovanni realized that she might take that badly.

Instead of lashing at him, she said, "Smart boy."

"I'm the older one," he grumbled while crossing his arms.

Delia continued walking forward but Giovanni could hear her smirk in her voice, "I have more experience."

"How long have you been working for Team Rocket?" he asked innocently as if he was a toddler.

"It'll have been two years this coming May," she answered as simply as she could.

Giovanni frowned, "Why so long? Don't you have a family."

Delia clenched her fist, "Shut it," she snapped coldly. "You don't have to know anything about me, and I don't have to know anything about you. Got it?"

Giovanni paused, he made a mental note not to ask any more personal questions unless he wanted to cut his life short. With nothing else to say, he nodded and continued walking.

It was a few minutes of awkwardness until Delia finally spoke up again, "Our informants have found a Pokemon Hoarder that hides away somewhere deep in this canyon. Apparently, he leaves his pokemon unattended for days. Our mission is to find the captured pokemon, bring them to Team Rocket, and hand the Hoarder to the police."

Giovanni nodded. This wasn't going to be easy. He had only has his Venasaur and the pokemon Madam Boss gave to him at the moment. He was sure that Venasaur could take down any pokemon that this Hoarder has, but that'll give his identity away. He can't be found out yet, he made a promise to Madam Boss. He could use the one Madam Boss gave him, his now official sixth pokemon; until now he's only used five pokemon on his team. But will it obey him? After all he's defeated it and Madam Boss so many times in the past.

Delia crept by a open plain in the canyon. She put her finger by her mouth signaling Giovanni to be quiet. He nodded in response and the twosome jumbled behind a boulder to hide them from their target. Giovanni looked up to see what the Hoarder looked liked. He was a blond muscular man in his late twenties. He had a pair of black sunglasses covering his eyes. He was wearing gray shirt that seemed have the sleeves ripped off and black ripped plants. In a nutshell: he looked like he could snap Giovanni's neck off in two seconds.

"Where are the pokemon?" Giovanni whispered to Delia.

Delia scanned the area then pointed her finger over to a car that appeared to be owned by the Hoarder. By the car (a yellow jeep) were several cages with various sizes. A small one with a Larvesta, medium size one with a Shelgon, and a large one with a Rampardos. Giovanni could see several more cages, but could not tell what pokemon were in them. There were two pokemon out though. A Bisharp that appeared to be owned by the Hoarder and a wounded Sizcor that seemed to be the Hoarder's target.

The Hoarder grabbed a ultra ball from his belt and laughed, "Let's finished this up, Bisharp. Use brick break!"

The dark type jumped toward Scizor and the pokemon, who was too weak to defend itself, was subjected to countless punches and kicks causing Scizor to collapse to the ground. The Scizor attempted to get up but its muscles were tried and Scizor made its way to the ground again.

Giovanni clenched his fist and rose to his feet and grabbed a pokeball from his belt. He was about to throw the ball when Delia's hand grabbed his wrist. Giovanni glared at her for stopping him and swatted her hand off his wrist.

"What?" he snapped. "You just expect me to sit here and watch?"

"Yes," she answered, "do something rash or stupid we will be caught."

"We're stronger than him!" he countered back.

"He also has hostages." Delia explained in the softest voice he's ever heard from her (and it wasn't even that sweet sounding). "He can keep those cage pokemon ransom and I don't want to see any of them get hurt."

Giovanni grunted then sat back down, "So what? We go and recue the pokemon then beat the crap out of this guy."

"_I _go can help the pokemon; _you _go and stop him." Delia said as she rose to her feet and began to leave their hidden area.

"What?" Giovanni asked surprised. "Is this some kind of test or something?"

"Rookie catches on fast," Delia smirked. "Don't screw up or I'll make your life hell." she said as she left his sight.

_She knows how to make a first impression, _Giovanni thought. Giovanni then threw his pokeball into the air releasing his new sixth pokemon.

Giovanni was proud to have this powerhouse on his team. It's brown skin acted as armor, except for its pouch that contained an infant in it. It was a one or two feet taller than Giovanni; that showed its power and age. The normal type pokemon opened its eyes and then roared, "Kangaskhan!"

"Kangaskhan!" Giovanni called. Kangaskhan looked over at its new trainer and growled slightly. Giovanni sighed, "I thought we've been over this," he mumbled to himself. "We still got to keep our promise to Madam Boss." Kangaskhan flinched and sadden at its deceased original trainer's name. "This is the first step. Now use hyper beam!"

Kangaskan opened its mouth and then orange balls of light came together into one giant ball. Kangaskan lurched forward and the orange ball in its mouth turn into a powerful beam that travel at least 80 m/ph.

Bisharp looked up and saw that attack coming. With its renown agility, it ran in front of its trainer and used its scythes attached to its arms to defend its trainer. The hyper beam was very powerful and sturdy. Even though Bisharp is a steel type the hyper beam did a significant amount of damage. Bisharp (even with its feet dug into the ground) moved back at least three feet.

The Hoarder turned around and glared at Giovanni. "Your Kangaskhan's pretty powerful. How did a kid like you get a hold of pokemon of that strength?"

"Someone gave it to me." Giovanni answered with his eyes narrowed. "But that's not the point." Giovanni looked over to the injured Scizor who was still struggling to get back to its feet. "What are you gonna do with that Scizor?"

The Hoarder laughed, "I don't think that its concerns you." The Hoarder saw Giovanni's eyes narrow even more, and that caused the Hoarder to smile, "I mean I'm just going to catch it."

Giovanni looked over at the cages to see that Delia has already freed the Larvesta and wass in the middle of unlocking Shelgon's cage. "How about a battle?" he offered. "Winner gets to decide what happens to Scizor."

The Hoarder shrugged, "Alright." Then he smirked, "But if I win, I get your Kangaskhan."

Giovanni's eye widen in horror. This would be his first battle with Kangaskhan, and what if he loses? Kangaskhan looked over at its new trainer. Giovanni looked at it with worried eyes.

That was the first time Giovanni ever saw Kangaskhan smile.

Giovanni nodded, "I accept those terms."

The Hoarder snickered, "Great." The Hoarder moved up next to Bisharp, "Since I accepted your challenge, I'll make the first move. Bisharp brick break!"

Bisharp sprinted across the dry land and made its way to in front of Kangaskhan. Bisharp then released a fury of punches and kicks at Kangaskhan. The Hoarder smirked; fighting type moves are super effective against a normal type like Kangaskhan.

Kangaskhan flinched slightly, but this was nothing; Giovanni's Marowak has dealt more damage with its focus blast. Kangaskhan continued to wait for its trainer's orders.

After several seconds of non-stop combinations of punches and kicks, Giovanni finally made his move, "Alright, Kangaskhan let's show them what we got. Counter with comet punch!"

Kangaskhan smirked at the chance to finally attack. Kangaskhan grabbed Bisharp's left arm and lifted the dark type into the air. Bisharp, now in shock and panic, began to squirm and tried its best to get free.

Kangaskhan then rose its right hand and gutted it into Bisharp's stomach. Bisharp spit up and then went limp.

Giovanni sighed, "You know, I was hoping that this would be more of a challenge." Kangaskhan nodded in a agreement as it threw Bisharp to the ground.

The Hoarder looked at his fainted pokemon in shock. His eyes turn to anger then into a twisted insane look, "You don't win. That wasn't your own pokemon. I keep Scizor!" He then began to laugh a laugh which didn't sound very sane.

Giovanni gritted his teeth together as he returned Kangaskhan back to its pokeball. Giovanni then walked over to the Hoarder and grabbed him by his shirt collar, "I can make you go through hell just like you did with that Scizor and the other pokemon you've capture." He then pulled the Hoarder closer to his face, "So I suggest you don't make angrier than you already have."

The Hoarder looked at Giovanni and in a few seconds his expression became a terrified one, "The skilled pokemon, the light brown hair, those piercing red eyes...you're Fire, the Pokemon Champion."

Giovanni didn't change his expression, he didn't smirk, or admit that he was Fire. He just let go of the Hoarder and pushed him to the ground, "It would be best if you and your Bisharp left."

The Hoarder had heard many horror stories about this boy strength, not wanting to see it, he stumbled up, returned Bisharp to its pokeball, and ran away as fast as he could.

"Took you long enough." Giovanni turned to see Delia standing behind him, smirking as usual. "What did you do to that guy?"

Giovanni shrugged, "Just talked."

There was more to this story, but Delia will find out the truth sooner or later. She nodded, "You know, you're not half bad."

Giovanni perked up, "Really?"

Delia smiled too tightly for the smile to be real, "Uh-ha." Delia then grabbed her pokegear and started to call Headquarters to pick them up, "Just don't screw up or piss me off and we won't have problems, partner."

Giovanni gulped, all the strength he had earlier seemed to disappear, "Okay, partner."

Delia sighed happily, "This is the start of a beautiful relationship, right Gio?"

Giovanni blinked at his new nickname, no one has ever called him that before. Giovanni nodded, only slightly nervously this time, "Right, Delia."

Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

**This chapter would have been done sooner but then I discovered Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and I've been watching it nonstop ;w; And I only got ONE review last chapter. I appreciate that I even got one review(thank you I'mInYourCarEdward) and I'm not one of those people who are like 'review or no update' or 'five reviews or no update,' but having them gets me motivated to write and quicker updates -w-**

**There will be more 'Rocket Days' to come, they even got a semi-plot xD If anyone has any suggestions on what Delia and Giovanni could do, tell me and I might include them in the story :D lol I'm practically begging for reviews xD **


End file.
